Harry Potter & the Knights of Slytherin
by Bizmarck
Summary: My version of the series ending, a cannon continuation of the ‘half blood prince’. A Complex and thought-provoking character driven story, but with wizardry action the way we wished it had been.
1. Chapter 1

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

Had a bit of time at works and started typing, got the basic story planned out, should be about 15,000 words, I'll update when I can, should be a well rounded continuation, bit of everything.

Chapter 1.

The first rays of the morning sun pierced easily through the remnants of a low fog that had settled at the edge of a still dark forest. The scene itself was rather peaceful, numerous birds greeting the new day with cheerful song. Appearing from the depths of the forest came two walking figures, both were wearing long cloaks with deep hoods that completely hid their features. Though their origine and their dress appeared ominous the figures did not appear particular sinister, particularly the taller one, who walked in a free and easy manner. The two figures continued to walk, while the suns rays slowly began to spill over them and the surrounding landscape, as it continued to climb into the sky.

Satisfied that it was no-longer required, the taller figure removed his hood, revealing a slightly longish mass of read hair, which he promptly ran his hands through to regain some semblance of order. The young man of 18 had a massive grin on his face, closing his eyes while he walked he took in a deep breath, stretching his arms back as he did so. Continuing to stretch animatedly, it could be seen that he was quite an impressive figure, having filled out since his earlier growth spurts his mass now complemented his hight more, the many freckles still on his face contrasting well against solid mature features. Ron Weasley had grown into quite a hansom young man.

"Come on good buddy, soak up the sun, your looking a little paler then usual" Ron said cheerfully to his travelling companion.

The other figure stoped, looking around for a second it also removed its hood, blinking for a second behind his spectacles he waited for his eyes to adjust to the direct sunlight. Ron smiled at his friend, the young man was not as large as Ron but had also matured well, though it was true that he was a little pale his features were crisp and hansom, his body giving every sign of being fit and capable, the young man swept back his black hair, revealing a small scar on his forehead. Harry had grown into the image of his father, though his features were predisposed to being slightly darker, more serious, due to the experiences of his life. Grimacing slightly Harry's expression soon lightened as his eyes grew accustomed to the light and upon observed the relaxed features of his friend. Harry was always glad of Ron's company, he himself not likely to enjoy life's simple pleasures unless prompted anymore. He was well aware that if left to his own devices, he would simply be ignorant of life's continual pleasers, himself usually too preoccupied with the dangerous times he now lived in.

Harry looked around the field they were walking through, stretching and taking in a big deep breath himself.

"We haven't had a morning like this in a while" stated Ron casually. Harry nodded is agreement, allowing the scene to shy away his darker thoughts.

"And you were picking on Hermione for her selection of hideout" he said lightly.

"I just wish the inside of the house was as nice as the garden is" replied Ron, "I think we are due for a little luxury for once."

It was true, it had seemed ages to Harry since he had last had a nice meal and a comfortable bed. Their current lifestyle was not one suited to creature comforts, indeed having a house to themselves was a massive step up from some of the conditions they had endured.

"Plus she knows I don't mean it" continued Ron. Harry smiled, indeed she probably did, however that still did not stop her from retorting to Ron's casual remarks, especially in front of others. Harry wondered if Ron would ever stop falling into that trap.

The two continued to walk down the abandoned dirt road. The comfortable silence being broken by a large growling noise from Harry's stomach.

"Blimie!" exclaimed Ron "Glad that didn't go off a few hours ago, we would have had it from that group of werewolves."

Moments later Ron's stomach made a similar noise, apparently in sympathy. Harry laughed, "You can talk" he replied. "Considering how much you eat I'm surprised it's ever empty enough to complain"

"Hey, I'm still a growing boy" replied Ron in mock annoyance.

"I hope not, or otherwise you'll soon be as tall as Hagrid." said Harry. Ron grinned, rather happy with the idea actually. The two continued on, heading over a small rise they approached what looked to be an abandoned cottage, though the garden had grown wild it was still very picturesque, with a whole series of wild flowers adding beautiful colour to the long grass.

"I sure could go for a few of mums pancakes" continued Ron dreamily.

"Ya, with fresh cream" offered Harry, his mouth beginning to water.

"And strawberries" said Ron. The two young men drooling slightly at the thought.

Ron suddenly stopped, giving his friend an unfriendly glare.

"That's not very nice" a stated accusingly.

"What?" responded Harry, genuinely surprised.

"You obviously conjured up the smell of pancakes just to tease me" continued Ron.

"I did not" replied Harry defensively, suddenly the smell hit him as well.

"Wait" he said suddenly, "I can smell it as well."

"Now don't joke, you know how much I miss my mums cooking." said Ron.

"I'm not joking, I can smell pancakes… but I don't see smoke from the chimney." continued Harry.

"You don't think they're using magic do you?" asked Ron, suddenly worried. "No, Hermione wouldn't be that daft" he answered himself.

"Come on, lets check it out" said Harry, taking out his wand out. Ron quickly made his way after his friend.

Jogging, Ron was about to comment to Harry to put his wand away, Harry had always been quick to draw his wand, and was jitterier now then ever, but considering the odd things both of the young men had experienced in the last year, even the pleasant smell of pancakes was now viewed with suspicion, if unexpected. Ron quickly garbed his own wand, but held it in a way that it did not show.

**3**


	2. Chapter 2

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 2)

The morning sunshine streamed through the dusty kitchen windows of the old abandoned cottage, the young woman working in the kitchen smiled to herself as she went about her business. Though she could not throw the windows open to embrace the morning, she had been able to open them out a little, allowing a fresh breeze to rejuvenate the stale interior. As she worked in the kitchen her wavy long hair would occasionally catch the suns rays, reflect a deep rich brown. Hermione had continued to develop into the beautiful young woman she was always destined to become, her slightly wild locks offsetting her soft but distinguished features, allowing her persona to change from one of softest affection to sternest determination at her whim, as befits the female gender. She had grown to be just shorter then Harry, which was about half a head shorter then Ron, her body was as toned as her two close friends, her distinct femininity understating her strength somewhat, something a few of her opponents had also overseen, to their great misfortune, Hermione was not a girl to be messed with.

A deep but quiet meow drew her attention to the kitchen door, which was slightly ajar. Looking across she saw her faithful cat Crookshanks enter, meowing up at its master. Hermione bent down and scratched the big cat behind the ears, to her left she suddenly heard the commotion of an excited owl who had been resting on a perch up in the exposed rafters.

"Looks like Ron and Harry are back then" she said softly to the cat, who purred.

Pigwidgeon had now fully grown, but to Ron's great dismay this had not followed on with a decrease in the birds energy levels, or occasional unco-ordination, which regularly resulted in even greater destruction then the bird used to accomplish.

"Why don't you go out and greet your master" offered Hermione to the bird, who hooted excitedly. Moving over to the door Hermione was about to open it when it suddenly burst in from the other side. Startled Hermione jumped back a step, at the door was Harry, wand drawn, ready for anything, behind him was Ron, looking less threatening though seemingly prepared.

"Harry!" commented Hermione, obviously startled. "What on earth do you think your doing! You scared me half to death."

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry looking around the room. He had to duck slightly as Pigwidgeon came flying at his master through the door, Ron saw the bird come in late, jumping backwards as the bird landed intelligently and roughly against his chest. Hermione could see Ron struggling as the bird scampered onto his shoulder behind Harry.

"Well I was. Until you got here" she replied angrily "What's with the rushed entrance?"

Harry lowered his wand, and actually looked a little sheepish.

"Pigwidgeon calm down!" exclaimed Ron, struggling with his bird.

"Well its just that we smelled pancakes when we got to the house, and well" Harry offered feebly.

"You draw your wand over the smell of pancakes?" asked the girl crossing her arms. Harry didn't answer, it did sound rather silly.

"Don't be so hard on him" offered Ron, Pigwidgeon was now on his shoulder, nibbling furiously on his ear.

"I've smelt stranger things after a magic battle, and it was very unexpected" Ron continued "Where did you get the pancakes from anyway?"

Ron moved past Harry, who was standing just inside the door. The redhead was about to head over to the tempting food, before Harmonies hand appeared on his chest stoped him in his tracks.

"As for you, your meant to stop him getting so riled up, you know how stressful things are for him" she said in a lower tone, though still audible to Harry, who had moved over and sat down.

"Come on Hermione, we were just worried about you" replied Ron calmly, using their close proximity to good effect as he looked down at her "it was a pretty freaky night."

Hermione smirked at him for a second then moved back a step towards the food.

"All the more reason to relax a bit now" she stated, returning to her usual subtly commanding tone.

"now here" she said handing some plates to Ron, "there is no reason we cant have breakfast outside, go set up on the table"

She turned away again to the food, leaving Ron standing there.

"Harry can you give Ron a hand, I want to hear all about last night as soon as we are ready." she offered, both boys knowing it was no use arguing when she was in this mood.

Soon the two boys where outside sitting around an old wooden table, everything had been prepared and the two waited eagerly on the food. While setting up the table Harry had yelled up the stairs to the sleeping Nevil and Luna that breakfast was ready. Ron had in the meantime found out that Hermione had dropped by a muggle shop to pick up some supplies (apparently finding an old cooking camping set somewhere in the abandoned house). Ron was discussing the marvels of muggle inventions with Harry when Hermione reappeared from the kitchen door carrying a large plate full of pancakes. The morning sun was quickly taking hold and it was already quite warm.

"They look great Hermione" Said Harry with a smile as she put them on the table. The two boys started to help themselves. "Ya, marvellous!" offered Ron.

Moving around the table Hermione briefly put her hand on Harry's shoulder, the young man looking up at her.

"Sorry for snapping at you before" she offered kindly, not really having talked with Harry since earlier. "How did it go?"

"O.k." offered Harry, "And you?"

Hermione nodded, generating a smile from Harry. "Lets eat first" she added, letting go and moving behind Ron to sit the other side of him.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Ron suddenly, feigning a hurt tone, after swallowing a big mouthful.

Hermione looked at him for a second then she gently took his jaw in her hand.

"You" she said tenderly, in a very Hermione sort of way. "Have Jam on your face"

She then immediately wiped off the offending jam off of the side of his face with a napkin retrieved by her other hand. Following this she then promptly leant up, kissing him softly on the mouth, lingering for a second or two, leaning back she released her hand then started eating as if nothing had happened.

Ron grinned for a second then slightly turned to Harry.

"No respect I tell you" he offered lightly, generating a laugh from Harry.

Soon Nevil and Luna joined the trio and all 5 enjoyed a relaxed breakfast in the beauty of the warm spring morning.

**3**


	3. Chapter 3

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 3)

The five young adults sat and enjoyed the pleasant morning meal, Nevil and Luna were as eager to hear about Harry's and Ron's adventures as Hermione was.

Though trying to be quick Luna ate her pancakes daintily, she herself had grown into a rather tall thin woman, slightly taller then Harry, her long thin blond hair accentuating her petite frame. Given the amount of accessories she still carried she usually looked a bit ungainly, though when not acting, or looking, outlandish she was rather pretty in a willowy sort of way. Neville for his part had grown into a strong young man, his chubby frame had dissolved under continued exertions and stress, Neville now had a scar across his forehead from a fight with a Death Eater, and though you could not see it he had a nasty looking burn wound on the left side of his torso. He had continue to excel at fighting, his internal drive to avenge his parents had made him into a powerful determined young man. His appearance now-a-days was a little motley, his clothes were never on properly and he usually had a bit of stubble on his considerably thinner and harder face. One thing was obvious however, he looked physically stronger then Ron, and even Harry had to admit that of the group he was the most dangerous fighter, Neville Longbottom was now a name most feared by all Death Eaters, sometimes even more then Harry's, except by Voldemort himself, who had given the young fighter the permanent burn to his side.

During the course of breakfast Neville and Luna found out about the nightly activities of their friends. Hermione had successfully made contact with Tonks and Lupin, and the two older members of the Order of the Phoenix were now fully informed of the plans for the night to come. She was also able to make the stop by the Weasley twins shop, organising for the items they would need.

"So where are they?" asked Neville, about the magical items.

"I couldn't bring them with me, they'll be dropped off at about lunch." replied Hermione

Harry and Ron told of their exploits, it had been one of the scariest experiences of either of their lives. After so many years with their wands constantly by their sides, it had been painful indeed to part with them upon their final approach to their destination. Harry had thought nothing of it at first though had to fight down serious anxiety and the feeling of being totally exposed as he and Ron hid their wands amongst the undergrowth. They had continuing on with only muggle revolvers and short sword to defend themselves against the monsters in Voldemorts service. Harry suddenly had a whole new respect for the few muggles in history that had taken on and defeated various evil wizards and witches throughout the ages. Of all of Harry's and Ron's adventures, this one had tested their maturity as Wizards the most, and this without any use of magic at all. Voldemort had cast a powerful detection spell around the old ruins where Ron and Harry were headed, the spell was specific in detecting magical items and specifically wands. The two had only been able to cast on each other the most simple of physical charms without fear of detection; both were well camouflaged, omitted no odour and moved almost silently, considering however that they would have to head past werewolves and dementors, these were the bare minimum of precautions.

The way in had been easy enough, the two placing the concealed object in one of the half crumbling towers. From then on however they had had narrow escapes from a domentor while still in the ruins, both showing the height of composure so as shield their minds. Finally slipping past, the two had dashed back into the forest, only to come across a lone werewolf, transformed into its animal form. Ron's usual clumsiness had luckily not eventuated and he and Harry had been able to remain undetected, even though the nightmarish creature had come only meters away from the two cowering figures, swords drawn under their cloaks in final preparedness. They had had to wait 30 minutes before the coast was clear. Finally clearing the area of the protective field both were very grateful to have their wands back and be out of the retched interior of the forest, Voldemort, as usual, had picked a charming location for his sinister activities.

The others listened intently to Harry and Ron, though they had all been through many similar situations in regard to danger non-had ever been without a wand, this novelty alone had them hanging out for every detail.

Dumbledore had been correct, Voldemorts hatred and arrogance had blinded him to a major danger, the darks lord detest for Muggles simply did not allow him to classify them as a threat. Harry smirked for a second as he thought of the great lords last altercation with a Muggle, but even that had not been enough to open his eyes. Voldemorts defences were prepared for anything, accept muggles, and for this he was going to pay.

After breakfast Neville and Luna went off to keep watch over the ruins from a hill nearby hill, a pair of binoculars and a simple telescope as well as magic detection spells were easily enough to keep well abreast of the situation around the ruins. Pigwidgion accompanied the two, ready to deliver any information that may require action.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione clean up, they were just putting away the last of the items when the fatigue of having been up the early hours of the morning caught up with them.

"Ahhhhhrrrrgh" yawned Ron loudly.

"Ron." stated Hermione, causing the young man to quickly put his hand in front of his mouth.

"It's a bit like that" offered Harry stifling his own yawn.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" asked Ron to his companions in general. Hermione shrugged, Harry stretched.

"No, there's nothing else we can do, I'll wait for Hedwig, you two go and get some rest." said Harry jumping up to sit on the counter. Ron moved over and put is arm around Hermione.

"You want to go outside? It's a lovely day." he asked. Hermione gave him a hug.

"That sounds lovely" she replied smiling up at him, Ron gave her arm a rub.

"Try to get some rest Harry." The redhead said to his friend, letting his arm drop to grab Hermione's hand, he turned to head to the still open door. Hermione stopped him however just before they went through the door.

"Oh Harry" she said innocently "Do keep an eye open for the courier from the Weasly twins, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." she finished, over innocently.

"Why?" asked Harry, his interest tweaked.

"You'll find out" she answered, then turned to leave with Ron, Crookshanks following his master out of the door.

Harry sat there for a second, trying to think of what it could be. Deciding it was too lovely a day to be thinking inside he slowly made is way into the fresh air, looking around he spotted an old ladder that led to the lower thatched roof, climbing up he found that he had a great vantage point of the likely approaches of the courier to the abandoned cottage, over to his right he could see Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand through the field towards a small rise, populated by a single large oak, Hermione's big ginger cat bounding off ahead, uncharacteristically.

Harry smiled thinking of his two friends, lying down on the soft warm thatch he closed his eyes, his mind slowly contemplating the meaning of Hermione's words. His mind's drifting however soon found its way back to darker matters, as it usually did when Harry was left alone, Harry's smile faded as the thought about the other thing he was waiting for, a message carried by his snow owl Hedwig. This message contained information on one of Harry's most despised topics, Severus Snape, Harry frowned at the thought of the man, there appeared to be no end to the torment that this man would put Harry through. The young wizards face contorted as emotions started to swell through him "damn him" whispered Harry. While Voldemort had remained a clear object of Harry's purpose he had also remained relatively distant and clear, he was evil, and had to be stopped, simple. Snape on the other hand had tormented Harry on a much more personal level, Harry having witnessed such apparent acts of brazen hatred and selfishness from them man the mere mention of his name had made Harry furious. And now, the worst act of the man of all, to place the slightest doubt in Harry's mind, of his overall hatred of this man he despised, this niggling doubt that tormented Harry and clouded his judgement.

"Damn you Dumbledore" muttered Harry, so angry with his situation in general he didn't even register this blaspheme against the man he loved like a father, why could he not have told him, what was it that made him so sure of Sanpe's true intentions. His absolute faith in Dumbledore's judgement shaken to the core by this unfathomable logic. Harry cleared his mind, determined to go over the memory of his last encounter with Snape with a clear mind, unclouded by emotion to try and find an answer to his torment.

Harry remembered back to only 1 week ago, at the national museum of England, in London…

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 4)

4 weeks earlier at the National Museum of Antiquities.

Slow footsteps echoed lazily around the grand halls of the dimly lit museum. A young man, dressed smartly in his security uniform, casually glanced around, his expression calm and relaxed. He had good reason to feel at ease, the security system at the museum was second to non, and the armed presence at the museum was more a formality then anything else. Slowing to a stop at a junction he could hear other footsteps coming from the opposite corridor. Soon his colleague was by his side.

"Shall we do one more sweep of the second floor?" asked the older guard. It was approaching two in the morning

"Why not" replied the younger man. "Stretch the legs a bit." he said with a smile.

Both froze as a sudden loud crash could be heard coming from upstairs, it sounded as if one of the heavy windows had been blown in.

"What the hell was that?" stated the old guard, reaching for his gun. The younger man hesitated.

"Come on lets check it out" continued the older man, loading a clip and arming his weapon.

"Wait, shouldn't we call the cops?" stuttered the younger man, still hesitant.

"The silent alarms already done that, come on." he shouted back. Running, the hesitant guard pulled out his own weapon, fumbling to get the clip in. The two reached the grand public staircase that lead to the second floor.

"I'll go straight up, you take the emergency stars." the older one said, his colleague nodded then rushed to the right. Bounding up the emergency stairs the younger man fought down a sense of fear, he was quite happy to wait for the police, but he couldn't leave his eager partner alone. Fumbling with his swipe card in the stairwell, he didn't notice that the security light that usually blinked rhythmically was now frozen in place, the police had yet to be notified. Gun raised he entered the now dark corridor, ahead he suddenly heard his partner.

"Freeze, nobody mo..!"

The young man started to move faster, he had just turned the corner when he was confronted by a bright flash of light and an explosion. Diving to his left he took cover behind a low display casing. He huddled there, attempting to clear the spots from his vision. Breathing slowly, his hearing returned before his sight, he could just make out a number of voices.

"Not bad Severus, you even beat me" said a dark low voice, almost coming across as a bit of a hiss. The young guard slowly raised his head, sneaking a peak through the class casing. Illuminated from the light coming through the new large hole in the wall, he could see his friend lying unmoving on the floor about 30m away, around him he could see 4 dark figures.

"Filthy Muggles" said the largest figure, in a dark husky voice, his massive form looming threateningly.

"Indeed" said the one that sounded like a snake. "I really don't know why you always bother to keep them alive Severus." he said in a business like manner.

"My lord I…" started to reply the figure who would have to be Severus, but before he could continue however the first speaker raised his hand, holding what looked to be a small stick. The young guard looked on in shock as green light poured from the stick, belching like fire it appeared to physically slam into his obviously unconscious friend, throwing the body backwards, it coming to rest only meters away from the hiding figure. Looking down the guard could see the distorted features of his obviously now deceased friend. His eyes now wide as saucers, they were drawn away from the body, back to the now laughing figures, he noted that the one called Severus had turned away, his now semi-lit features showing disgust from underneath strands of his thin black hair. Suddenly overcome with rage the young man raised from his hiding place, bringing his gun to bare and firing off four quick shots at the man that had killed his friend. Caught completely unaware Voldemort was hit by three of the rounds, two in the torso and one in the leg, falling backwards in shock. Snape ducked low and grabbed Voldemort, dragging his body behind a wall to one side as the other two brought their wands to bare. The young guard dived to his left; narrowly avoiding the spell that vaporised the casing he was hiding behind and blowing a hole in the wall behind it. He continued to role through the entrance he had come through originally, the floor just behind him bubbling as it was hit by another spell. Jumping up the young man emptied the clip at the other two figures, they themselves ducking out of the way. Backing away from behind the wall, he fumbled to reload, the wall in front of him exploded, sending concrete shards in all directions. Stumbling backwards he dove into the main hall, which held the main staircase, a shot of green flame coming through just above his head, looking back he could see the two figures advancing menacingly through the smoke. He scrambled to his feet; rushing to the railing he continued to back away. Unknown to the young man, behind him numerous figures had flown into view in the large window looking out onto the street, seemingly floating in mid air on what appeared to be brooms. Eyes wild, the guard was further shocked by the sudden appearance of a dark figure, raising through mid air from the lobby below, suddenly petrified the guard fired two rounds, the bullets seemingly travelling through the apparition, not injuring it. Backing away the young man tripped, falling backwards, the dementor moved in. The ghostly figure stopped suddenly as the window that the flying figures had appeared in exploded inwards, sending shards of glass spraying in all directions, jumping through the debris came Harry, wand raised.

"Patronis!" he yelled, the intense white beam of light seemingly cutting through the dark shadow, it appeared to scream for a second and then effectively vaporised.

Second through the remnants of the window was Neville, closely followed by Hermione, Ron and Luna. Hermione immediately raised her wand at the guard.

"Stupefy"

The young guard froze in his spot, his senses too overwhelmed to even attempt to evade.

"Wait a second, we may need him." said Ron, looking down.

Suddenly from around the corner appeared the large hulking figure, firing a dark read fireball at the small group. Harry deflected, sending the fireball into the wall, partially melting it. Neville fired back a yellow stream of energy which hit the Death Eater square in the chest, sending him flying backwards down the hall. He himself was saved by Luna who deflected a well-aimed shot from a group of Death Eaters that had appeared in the foyer below. Harry and Neville returned fire, causing the small group to disperse and take cover, Luna provided cover for the two. Ron in the meantime had placed a hex on the large entrance to the second story foyers just next to them, then lent down beside the frozen guard, muttering a spell under his breath. Hermione had moved over next to Harry, the large marble handrail was providing good cover, but the group below was making progress. Grabbing a small sphere Hermione waited her time before throwing it to the floor in the foyer far below, she then rolled clear of the handrail at the top of the stairs and raised her wand, a bolt of blue lightning hit the still rolling sphere, which immediately exploded, a carpet of ice instantly expanding in every direction, racing towards every vertical surface. The death eaters below jumped and dodged to avoid being stuck to the spot, though ended up slipping and falling inelegantly on the new ice that formed below them. Hermione jumped as a large explosion could be heard behind her. The other Death Eater remaining upstairs at fired through the doorway, the spell ricochet of Ron's invisible shield hex and vaporised a section of wall next to the hapless Death Eaters head. Hermione immediately scrambled back to safety. Harry disabled the shield with a counter hex then ran through, firing at the still stunned Death Eater, who dived to avoid. Neville and Luna were now pinned down by concentrated fire from the desperate Death Eaters downstairs. Ron finished his spell and taped the guard on the forehead, who then slumped on the ground, blinking.

"Ron I need a hand hear!" called Hermione, in a bit of distress. Ron scurried over to her as she deflected another spell.

"Swirling wind should do it" she said over the noise of battle, Ron nodded in acknowledgement, they waited for a another shot to go overhead before the both stood up, pointing their wand at the centre of the room. There was a large thunderclap and a blinding flash from the ends of the two young adults wands. Some of the more astute Death Eaters immediately began to get the heck out of there as a strong wind picked up, quickly turning into a mini tornado. Combined with the slippery surface of the iced floor and sparse nature of good handholds in the large foyer the remaining death Eaters yelled and screamed as they were thrown around violently. The remaining order of the phoenix members in the foyer quickly followed the now conscious guard through into the upstairs lobby Harry had just run into.

"Come on this way" said the guard suddenly, looking determined.

"Hold on a second" said Hermione, catching her breath, and stopping the guard.

"Ron what did you do to the guard?"

"Nothing, he simply _knows_ that we're his friends now, and what Voldemort is after, that's all" said Ron with a grin. "Told you he would be useful"

"But he could be in danger." replied Hermione, unimpressed.

"Nonsense" relied Ron. "You saw him, he shot Voldemort!" he said with a smile "I would have thought you would have a little more faith in muggles, he can take care of himself" Ron finished.

Behind them they heard a series of small magic explosions, Harry was obviously dealing with the other Death Eater.

"I'll go get Harry, you lot stick with him" Ron said pointing to the guard. "Where is the room we want again?" he asked the guard again.

"Its in the south west corner, pagan artefacts" replied the guard, obviously eager to get going.

"Watch yourself" said Neville to Ron.

"Take care you lot." said Ron with a grin, giving Hermione a quick wink before turning away.

"Impossible man" mumbled Hermione as the group made there way off. Luna noticed on the way past the large man hit by Neville was not where he should have landed.

Ron ran along the corridor, almost colliding with someone running around another corner.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry, lowering his wand.

"So you took care of him then?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Ya he's out cold" replied Harry with a slightly evil grin.

"Come on, I know were the staff is" said Ron, turning to run down another corridor.

Running the two suddenly heard some explosions coming from the front of the building.

"Sounds like the Aurors have finally arrived" said Harry as they ran.

Up ahead and to their left they could hear more magic, as well as the sound of gunfire. Entering the display rooms on the south side of the building complex they could make out eight Death Eaters about one hundred and fifty meters away through the wide open doors that joined the display rooms. Behind them a spell from the other phoenix group slammed into the south wall. Harry could see that many of the Death Eaters were already on brooms, raising his wand he fired a spiralling fiery disk towards them. It was deflected by one of the group. Ron dove at Harry, knocking him to his right as a massive green blast of fire from Voldemort vaporised the wall behind where Harry had been.

Outside Aurors were already beginning to circle the building on brooms. A young witch had to swerve hard to avoid a blast from the immerging death eaters, crashing into a tree. Voldemort lead six of his followers as they flew out of the building, turning hard left and accelerating low through some buildings, most of the Aurors giving chase, spells flying through the air.

Harry and Ron stood back up, looking back they saw Snape still there. Running around the corner to join him they saw the giant man Neville had hit before. Both Harry and Ron saw at once that Snape had the staff in his hand.

Ron and Harry simultaneously put their hands into the air, calling their respective brooms, the two flying sticks coming hurtling through the building just as the large deatheater made it to his own broom. Snape and the large man immediately exited the building, breaking hard right and flying low. Looking from outside, the window above the flying Snape and henchman exploded just after they had past, immerging from the debris came the flying figures of Ron and Harry, turning hard to follow the two escaping death Eaters. Two of the remaining Aurors spotted the two groups and gave chase, the six figures accelerating hard as they dashed through inner London at high speeds.

Authors note:

Kicking goals! That came out well, next the chase scene. Hope you liked the combat sequence, I recon J.K is a good enough writer, but she can't do a good combat scene to save her own life. Still though, you would forgive her. ;-)

**5**


	5. Chapter 5

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 5)

Just outside the National Museum of Antiquities…

Illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the streetlights, an old lady strolled casually down the late evening street. Slowing, she allowed her small poodle time to sniff at the base of a tree. Smiling slightly she looked around the most abandoned inner city, many would consider two am to be an odd time to walk the dog, though she enjoyed the quiet, and felt safe in the museum quarter of London.

'This part of the city was totally different at night' she thought to herself.

"Grrrrrrr" came a growl from the small dog, suddenly looking down the street.

"What is it dear?" asked the old lady kindly.

She and the dog both gave a yelp simultaneously as two objects came flying past, low, and only meters away. She ducked low as another two figures flew past, screaming as the tree next two her suddenly exploded into flame. She stayed down, grabbing her small dog, not noticing the final two figures who flew past moments later.

The world rushed past as Harry recklessly gave chase; he swung low past a lamppost, ducking past a moving truck to swing around in front of it as Snape and the large Death Eater turned another corner. Straightening up Harry swung left as a lamppost in front of him exploded, hit by a stray shot from the large Death Eater, sparks flying in all directions. Flying nearby Ron lined up a shot and fired at Snape, the green fireball just missing their former teacher, exploding on a building in the background. Snape accelerated, ducking into a tree lined boulevard, and staying low between the massive oaks. There was considerably more traffic on this road and Snape skimmed low over cars, breaking left at an intersection into oncoming traffic, just missing another truck. Harry gained altitude and swung around the corned, the large Death Eater had needed to break hard to catch the corner and had also gained altitude. Harry lined up a shot, the large man ducking just in time as the building immediately behind him gained a new icy façade. Accelerating low he fired back. Ron swung around the corner low, his broom loosing some straw as he clipped a car. Coming together Ron and Harry flew level for a while; the two figures ahead of them weaved through traffic so as not to give their pursuers a clear shot. The two Aurors were still following, though seeing the exchanges up ahead were unsure about whom the enemy was. The two death eaters approached a bridge over the Themes, skimming left they ducked through some trees then flew down to the waters surface, cutting under the bridge and weaving through the bridge's supports. Ron and Harry followed, dodging another shot that exploded on the rivers surface, sending up a large column of water.

Behind them the Aurors manoeuvred to get through, coming out from under the bridge at high speed in an attempt to catch up one of them struggled to avoid a loose shot from the Death Eater, the spinning disk clipping his broom and smashed it, the young man was thrown forward, hitting the surface of the water hard at high speed. His companion, a young witch, immediately halted to assist, a ways away she saw the other four figures duck back into the built up area on the other side of the river.

Ron and Harry gained altitude so that the ever-wilder shots from the large Death Eater did not hit any muggles. They had flown into a busier area of London and the muggles below scattered at the strange site. Ron ducked below a shot, the explosion behind him causing glass and chunks of concrete to rain on the hapless people below.

"We have got to take him out before he kills someone!" yelled Ron above the noise, as the swept low again around another intersection.

"Get ready to shield your eyes!" called Harry, looping even lower through the crowd before gaining altitude rapidly. Ron fired a weak, but dazzling, spell towards the two Death Eaters, drawing their attention. Harry was falling back a bit but fired a massive shining star that streaked towards the intersection immediately in front of the two fleeing men. The magic was too far away to deflect or counter and only Snape recognised the ploy, breaking hard into a tree just before the spell discharged. Ron ducked behind a bus as the world turned white, the massive flare shined more brilliant then the sun, completely overwhelming the senses of everyone in its immediate area. Even Harry, who had shielded his eyes, was momentarily stunned.

Emerging from behind the bus Ron spotted the floundering large Death Eater, having slowed dramatically to avoid hitting anything while blind. Zooming forward Ron fired a spell, just before it hit however the enraged wizard conjured his most powerful destructive spell, firing blindly in rage. The fireball streaking off and hitting a high open-air footbridge, obliterating a large section of it, mercifully no one was standing in that exact spot. The large Death Eater was hit square by Ron's spell, going immediately limp, then spiralling down on the out of control broom, finally landing heavily on a parked car, crushing in the roof.

Ron turned to head towards where Snape had to be but was suddenly stopped by a scream from the footbridge that was hit. The steelwork had begun to yield, with the platform buckling to one side. Most people had already scampered off, though 5 still remained, disorientated by the blast.

"Harry!" called Ron, as one of the hapless pedestrians lost his grip and fell. Ron dove across and caught the young man with his hand, immediately beginning to descend down to the ground. Harry came rushing in and caught another couple with a levitation spell just as they began to fall. But could only watch on in horror as the last two began to fall.

"Ron!" called back Harry. Ron let go of his broom and caught one of the others with his own spell, his other hand still holding onto the young man he positioned himself awkwardly on the broom. It appeared as if the last girl was about to hit the ground when she was suddenly caught by another flying figure, Snape had immerged and caught the girl around the waist. Swooping down he roughly dropped her onto the grass, raising back up he stopped, momentarily scanning the falling walkway, after which he made brief eye contact with Harry, who was momentarily stunned. Harry then began to lower the couple quickly, Snape was about to head off down the street as four Aurors came into view, flying quickly from the other direction, Harry dropped the two to the ground and smiled, Snape was trapped. The older man seemed to come to a quick conclusion, muttering something he suddenly flung the staff he was holding, it spinning quickly towards the incoming Aurors. Harry could only watch as it flew down the street, the Auroras moved to avoid but it was too late, another flash of light and a tremendous force-wave enveloped them all in a tremendous boom. All the windows for a block were blown out. Cars were overturned and people thrown to the ground, the four Arours being smashed out of the air roughly. Though the impact was spectacular there was no heat involved, and somehow the force spread variably, causing many injuries, but nothing serious. Ron had remained in place, struggling to maintain the levitation spell while he descended, Snape shot the two another look before turning to head down a side street.

"Go get him Harry!" called Ron. Harry, not needing any further encouragement, dove after Snape, the two disappearing into a narrow ally.

The two figures dashed past buildings at an ever increasing speed, ducking in and out of narrow alleys Harry was amazed at his former teachers abilities with the broom, he never would have guessed that Snape was so proficient as he swooped right, arcing up to have his feet just skim the walls of a building as he took a ridiculously sharp turn. Snape looked back occasionally but neither fired on the other. They entered a high rise commercial district, increasing in height, weaving through the buildings Snape was unable to shake the former Gryffindor seeker, Harry however was also not making much ground.

Looking ahead Harry spotted his chance, Snape was flying left and Harry could tell he was about to swing right as another building loomed in front of them, the corner building was still being built and Harry saw a clear path he could take through the still open building. Ducking through at high speed, Harry weaved through the pillars, narrowly avoiding tools and materials, seemingly exploding through an opening at the other side. Snape turned just in time to see Harry immerge, shocked. he turned his broom away automatically, slowing slightly, the reflex not allowing him to raise his wand. Harry had no plan of attack, and no time to think of one, his speed and angle did not allow him to turn effectively so he could also not raise his wand. Seeing Snape close to a large plate window he simply reacted, letting go of his broom he launched himself at Snape, flying through the air, more then 15m above the ground, Harry caught Snape around the middle, the momentum carrying the two through the window into a large bookshelf, Harry used the last second to conjure a shield spell that automatically covered him and whatever he was touching, the slightly toughened two wizards demolishing office furniture as they rolled roughly to a stop, Harry losing grip of Snape and the older wizard coming to a stop a few meters away. Both were considerably shaken up, but Snape made it to his feet first, stumbling backwards he pointed his wand shakily at Harry, his disarmament spell missing Harry and blowing over a desk behind him. Harry made it to his feet and fired his own spell, causing Snape to throw himself behind a heavy filing cabinet. Harry quickly stumbled across to a column, collapsing against it, both wizards paused to catch their breath, breathing heavily, silence returned to the office.

Harry sat there, grimacing slightly as his bruised and battered body recovered enough to start sending pain signals to his brain. Despite the discomfort the young man smiled, he had stopped Snape from steeling the staff, and now here he was, one of his greatest desires currently in play, to square off one to one with the man that killed Dumbledore.

'Well this is it' thought Harry with grim determination…

Authors note:

I so hope the J.K.R does a chase scene on brooms in the last book, would be such a cool thing, well I hope you liked my attempt at it.

**3**


	6. Chapter 6

Love/Hate

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 6)

Harry used his legs to push himself up against the pillar; he had managed to recover a bit from the impact moments before, the young man breathing deeply. Harry's body was still contemplating whether or not crashing through a plate glass window 15m above the ground, and demolishing a variety of office furniture, had seriously injured him or not. Luckily Harry's shield spell had probably saved both their lives, even though both were still quite banged up.

"Give it up Snape" called out Harry, breaking the silence. "You can't get away" he said, still leaning on the pillar.

"I think not Potter," replied Snape from behind a heavy filling cabinet, in between breaths.

"Your Aurors have no idea where we are"

Snape's tone indicating that he found amusement in the situation, annoying Harry immensely.

"Its just you and me" Snape finally added, darkly.

"All the better" replied Harry in an equally dark voice, getting into a kneeling position, wand ready.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Snapes, momentarily surprising Harry.

"So you think you can take me on alone Potter, your father never could" the older wizard stated.

"Friends are quite useful, you should have given it a try." replied Harry viciously, causing Snape to scold.

"Anyway, we forced you to destroy the wand, Voldemort will be furious his little robbery failed, taking you down will simply be the icing on the cake." continued Harry, squinting around the room, searching for a tactical advantage, the young man having lost his glasses during the collision. Again Snape laughed darkly, again angering Harry.

"I was a bit worried I was going to get away with it" said Snape. "I would have expected better from a seeker, Potter"

Harry froze. "What are you talking about?" he said angrily.

"Who do you think left all those clues for you and your friends to find?" stated Snape.

"I was a bit worried Granger had slipped since Hogwarts, but I am pleased to see at least one of the annoying three learnt something from ancient ruins." Snape continued arrogantly.

"What are you talking about, we have been following this lead for months" countered Harry suddenly doubtful.

"Of course you foolish boy, I couldn't make it too obvious, otherwise I would have been caught out, and you would have thought it was a trap."

Harry paused, thinking about the painstaking work that had been required to decipher Voldemorts plans, the dark wizard had not originally known the location of the coveted staff, thought to be lost, and had spent the last three months gathering information about it. The Order Of The Phoenix members had been trailing the dark lord, attempting to locate the item before him, once they knew what he was after. Harry had to admit that they had been lucky at the start in finding out quickly what the dark lord desired.

"I was expecting to find the item to have been removed by the Aurors, but apparently there even denser then the Order Of The Phoenix." Snape said with spite. By the sound of his voice it was obvious to Harry that he was now kneeling facing him.

"It was almost to late," Snape continued "It's a miracle that the Dark Lord has not destroyed you all already, now that Dumbledore is gone."

Harry, who was starting to doubt the whole situation, was suddenly brought back around by the mention of his old headmasters name.

"You're the one who killed Dumbledore, you bastard!" spat Harry suddenly. "You lied, and then you betrayed him! I wont let you do the same to me." shouted Harry, restraining the urge to launch himself in an all out attack.

"How can you claim to be against Voldemort when you killed the one man who could have stopped him!" Harry continued.

"Foolish boy!" yelled back Snape.

"You still doubt Dumbledore! He knew that he could never kill Voldemort himself, he gave his life so that we could still be allowed a chance to destroy him."

"Your lying!" screamed back Harry. "Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore, he as the greatest wizard in the world, and you killed him."

There was no reply to this, as silence returned once more to the empty office, Harry trembling slightly due to his anger.

"Yes I killed him." came the reply from Snape, for once no arrogance in his voice. "The damn fool knew that it could very well come to that, nothing I could say could turn him from that path."

Harry calmed slightly at this very different sound in Shape's voice.

"The Dark lord can not be killed by power alone, I could see that too. Though to follow Dumbledore's belief that the Dark Lords destruction be hinged on the actions of the son of, Potter" Snape said, almost spitting Harry's second name. "Proves that at least I have complete faith in my old friend, while you apparently do not."

Harry had had enough, completely overcome with rage at Snap's last comment.

"You lying bastard! You only wanted to save your own skin, you're a coward! You should have died instead of Dumbledore!" yelled Harry, suddenly stepping into the open and raising his staff.

"I am not a coward!" bellowed Snape, Infuriated, he got up himself, but came around the other side of the heavy filing cabinet then Harry was expecting, both had their wands raised, spotting each other they fired simultaneously, the spells connected in the centre hitting each other in a massive explosion of light. The spells twisted and mixed, the two casters held their ground, attempting to force their spell to break through their opponent's, poring more magic into the collision. The force from the growing magic mix forced both to lean forward, the wind that was kicked up blowing loose papers around the room. Harry grimaced, he could see the illuminated face of Snape, his long hair blown back out of his face by the strong winds, a look of concentration on his face, he was mumbling something. Harry began to feel his footing begin to slip from underneath him, the force of Snape's spell beginning to drive him back. Screaming in rage he put in one last effort, subconsciously sending a blue electrical charge down the stationary beam of magic. Both of them shielded their faces as the stationary ball of magic exploded, both sets of wands being ripped from both their hands. Snape was barely able to maintain his footings and lowered his hand to see the running form of Harry bearing down on him. Harry was now about as strong as Snape, though his muscles were not quite as tough.

Harry tackled his former teacher roughly, the two sprawling to the ground, wrestling for a second, Harry ended up on top. Releasing his hand to took a swing at Snape, impacting viciously on the side of his head. Snape recovered enough to punch Harry in the side, following up by forcing his face back with his hands. Harry was forced to the side and Snape kicked him off roughly. Harry recovered quickly, punching Snape in the stomach as the older wizard got back up, Harry tried to follow up with a punch to the head but missed completely. Snape ducked the second blow and delivered his own to Harry's middle, following up with a massive cross blow to Harry's cheek, cutting it. Harry however was unstoppable, recovering immediately he swing his fist back up, stunning Snape with a blow to the head, causing him to stumble back, Harry did not miss the second time and followed with a series of blows which ended with the last hit sending Snape to the floor. The older wizard tried to get back up but collapsed back onto his elbows, breathing heavily, his hair covering his now bloody face. Harry looked down at him, fists clenched on either side, blood poring out of the large cut on his cheek. Moving over he stepped over Snape, reaching down to grab him by the collar, hauling him up off the floor in one clean jerk, the young man showing strength beyond his build. Snape remained mostly limp, Harry then threw him roughly against a nearby pillar, using his weight to hold him with force against the concrete. Snape grimaced again as Harry pressed viscously, opening his eyes he could see Harry's expression filled with hate and rage, only centimetres away.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you here and now" growled Harry between clenched teach. The older wizard returned Harry's expression with interest.

"Because If I die, you, and all your precious friends will eventually be killed by Voldemort" said Snape. Harry, noting that it was the first time he had heard Snape use the dark lords name, hesitated visibly.

"That's right Potter" said Snape calmly. "This is bigger then you, or me, or even Dumbledore.. you still don't see this?" he continued.

"What do you get if Voldemort is destroyed? You must have joined the Death Eaters of your own free will to begin with, don't play all moral with me, if he wins, you'll be more powerful then ever."

retorted Harry, trying to back Snape into a figurative mental corner.

"Your right" replied Snape calmly, suddenly defeated. "I have made mistakes. What is the point of having power in a world you despise?" he offered. "Voldemort is mad, no-one is safe in a world with him, I am trying to make good my mistakes." he continued. Harry was still holding Snape up against the wall, but had loosened his grip slightly. Snape looked Harry straight in the eye;

"Even if you don't believe me, why can you not believe Dumbledore? The world is not only about you Potter, there is much you don't know."

Harry was frowning deeply, unwilling to let his hatred for the man slip.

"I know you didn't pity the murder of my parents!" retorted Harry. "You hated them, and handed them over to Voldemort."

Harry once again pushed Snape back into the column.

"Nothing you can say would make me believe otherwise, even Dumbledore can make mistakes, he said so himself."

Harry looked considerably more determined.

"I'm going to hand you over the Aurors, if you really want Voldemort destroyed, you'll talk." Harry said calmly. Snape's expression turned to anger.

"I can't let you do that" Snape said. As he was stating this his hands suddenly shot up and he placed them, open palm, on either side of Harry's temples. Harry, caught unaware, screamed, immediately backing away, his hands went up to cover Snapes', vaguely trying to remove them, though not mustering much physical strength. Snape held his ground, and then followed Harry down as the young wizards knees buckled below him, Harry cringing and fought all the way, though this fight was no longer physically. Snape continued to murmur words, his face contorted in effort and concentration, the two wizards finally stopped moving, kneeling in front of each other, both sets of hands covering Harry's head.

Harry's vision was no longer concerned with the real world, it having been seemingly sucked away from him, leaving him standing alone in infinite black, Harry fought hard to get out of Sanpe's clutches but he recognised that they were both stuck in a connected 'minds eye' until Snape's released both of them. Harry recognised the sensation as being similar to when he had travelled into the old memories of others, knowing that this was obviously a direct attack against his mind he concentrated on defending his thoughts, his feelings and his memories against any manipulation from Snape. He concentrated but could feel no outside probing, opening his virtual eyes he could suddenly see a figure of Snape standing, ghostly grey, in front of him, just as if in a memory.

"You waste your time Snape" said the virtual Harry. "Your not going to be able to manipulate me without your wand, you taught me to well."

The virtual Snape looked at Harry for a second, Harry could suddenly feel some attempts to break into his memories, though they were not particularly violent and he was able to dispel them with ease. Snape stopped and smiled.

"You have come a long way Potter, perhaps Dumbledore's faith in you was not unfounded."

Harry frowned at him.

"Your simply holding up the inevitable, nothing you can do to me will make me trust you." said Harry. "Indeed" replied Snape. "And I will do nothing to 'make' you believe… I may not be able to access your mind Potter, but there is little you can do to stop me showing you mine" Snape said with satisfaction.

Authors note:

Well now it gets interesting, what has Snape got up his sleeve, find out in a few days…

**4**


	7. Chapter 7

Love/Hate (Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

Review reply: Thanks to carpathia & Gaelyn for such lovely reviews, I will try my best to keep it going, nice reviews really help make the writing worthwhile.

Authors note: This chapter is getting serious in terms of plot, I really hope I have remembered all the past events correctly enough not to contradict anything written in any of the books. If I have forgotten something please let me know, I should be able to adapt my ideas to anything I have forgotten, they are fairly broad after all.

(Chapter 7)

Harry continued to stare at the virtual figure of Snape, awaiting his next move, his ghostly body contrasting starkly in the black world of their combined subconscious.

Harry suddenly felt as if he was physically swept forward, finding himself suddenly in a dark room. Looking around Harry recognised it as the muggle library that the Death Eaters had broken into, and where they had first found the information that would lead them to discover what Voldemort was after. Harry found the virtual Snape standing next to him, then his attention was turned back to the library, numerous Death Eaters were making their way through the building, Harry saw as Snape made an excuse to stay behind, his dark figure planting the evidence and conjuring the spell that would allow Hermione hours later to correctly decipher which book they had been after. Harry couldn't help but be impressed at the spell Snape must have cast, it would have been one of the most complicated he had ever heard of, imitating residual spells from long ago and masking its own origin. Harry momentarily wandered exactly how powerful Snape actually was.

"This is all well and good" stated Harry coldly. "But I still don't trust your motivations, there could be many reasons for your actions."

Snape frowned for a second, watching Harry.

"What I am about to show you, you must never repeat to anyone Harry." said Snape suddenly, obviously unhappy about his decision. Harry looked at the figure as he mumbled something under his breath, genuinely surprised to hear his former teacher call him by his first name. Suddenly Harry was transported to a small graveyard, he recognised it as the place his parent where buried. It was early morning and a small breeze kicked up leaves across the meadow. Looking across he could see the memory of a younger Snape, he was standing alone in front of what Harry recognised as his mothers grave, the earth still fresh from a recent burial. Looking to his left he could see the virtual Snape, he had turned away from the scene and bowed his head, closing his eyes hard. Harry was mesmerised, moving over he walked beside the younger memory of Snape, hoping to get a look of his face. What Harry saw was something he had never expected, Snape was in total shock, his face completely devoid of strength, his expression looked simply devastated. Harry watched as the young man began to tremble, his expression turned to one of pain and desperation, every muscle straining as the Slytherin fell to his knees, an anguished muffled shout leaving his clenched teeth. Harry swore that Snape's clenched fists would draw blood, the young Snape leant back, the clenched energy leaving his body completely. The kneeling man opened his eyes again, looking sadly at Harry's mother's tombstone, Harry then noticed that he looked over at his fathers tombstone. Snape seemed to be suddenly overcome with rage, raising both his fists he slammed them down into the dirt, his fists putting impressive dints into the ground, he then remained lent forward. Harry continued to watch, noting that Snape's still body began to shake a bit.

'He was sobbing?' thought Harry suddenly 'Snape was actually crying?'

Harry continued to watch in disbelief, jumping a bit when he suddenly heard a voice beside him

"Severus" said a soft voice kindly. Harry turned to see Dumbledore, who had appeared from the other direction, next to the old wizard was a scruffy, but distinguished looking witch with short blond hair, that Harry did not know.

"Severus" repeated Dumbledore. Snape, seemingly registering this time, and stopped shaking.

"Its not your fault Severus, you didn't know" said Dumbledore softly. Snape suddenly got back up to his knees, turning to face the older wizard, Harry could see the tears on his face for the first time.

"I killed her!" exclaimed Snape in anguish.

"You did nothing of the sort, you knew nothing about her son." said Dumbledore calmly, but sadly.

"I should have protected her… stayed in touch… I should have been there" continued Snape sadly.

"Severus!" commanded Dumbledore suddenly, in his authoritarian voice. "You were trying to protect her, you have been working with Julia and the other Knights of Slytherin to bring down the Dark Lord for months, at great personal risk, no one could have asked more."

"I should have consulted you first… why did they have to die… so many deaths…" trailed off Snape, suddenly looking at his own hands.

"You could not have known how Voldemort would react." continued Dumbledore. "We have had to watch many people die so that we may find a way to destroy Voldemort, ours is not a path easily taken my friend… we have tarnished your own souls, so as to rid the world of a greater evil."

Both Snape and Julia were watching Dumbledore intently.

"But be assured that we could not have saved the people that have been killed, for they would have died eventually, and after our temporary intervention there would have been no chance to stop the continued slaughter of countless others by Voldemorts hands."

Harry was in shock, the shear volume of revelations simply overwhelming his senses.

"Is Voldemort at least destroyed?" asked Snape, dejected

"I am not sure what happened at the Potter's house, I have never heard of such a thing. But I have great fear that this is not the end of the matter." said Dumbledore, though not sounding confident.

"The dark lord is dead" interrupted the witch for the first time. "Come on Severus its over, lets go away, we can start all over" she said desperately, as if attempting to convince herself. She moved a little closer to Snape. He looked up at the young witch sadly.

"I have nothing left" he said defeated. "I'm sorry Julia, I can't go on, your better off without me, I cannot repent for what I have done." he said dejected. Looking across at Lily's grave again, he turned back to the young witch, looking deep within her brown eyes.

"I can not protect the people that I love."

Julia, who had been looking on with a grave expression, suddenly looked a little shock, then she lowered her head, turning away slightly, Harry could see she was crying. Dumbledore had allowed the two to talk, looking on gravely, he could recognise in Snape's eyes that the man was completely destroyed. This was more then self-pity, Snape's had been forced to be considerably more 'active' within the Death Eaters then Julia, and despised himself for it. He had had to justify his actions by focusing distinctly on the ones he did it for, the ones he loved, his family, his growing effecting for Julia, but most significantly of all, his first love, Harry's mother, Lily.

Dumbledore thought feverishly to come to a solution, he had to act quickly, otherwise Snape was in real danger of slipping into a depression it would be unlikely he would ever recover from. Suddenly Dumbledore spoke up;

"There is one way you might able to redeem yourself for the death of Lily Potter… in a way that would have mattered to her more then anything else." he said calmly, choosing his words carefully. Snape raised his head to look at the older wizard.

"It requires a path even more dangerous then the one you have been taking, you must trust me completely, and never hesitate to act on what I say" said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Snape, unsure.

"Lily and James's son Harry is still alive, and if Voldemort is not truly destroyed, as I fear, Harry will be one of the first people he seeks to kill when he returns" replied Dumbledore.

"Swear that you will do everything in your power to protect Harry from the Voldemort until he is truly destroyed, or it is proven he will never return." he continued in a business like manner. Snape looked at the older wizard evenly, the strength returning into his expression.

"I will swear" said Snape suddenly, standing up, his expression ice-cold as Harry new it.

"I will swear the unbreakable oath." he added, taking a step forward "On my life."

Julia had recovered a little and drew a quick breath at Snape's last comment.

"That is not necessary Severus." said Dumbledore calmly.

"It is" replied Snape coldly, staring the older wizard square in the eyes. "I could not survive if I failed again." he added, a small amount of feeling returning into his expression. Dumbledore's expression was unreadable as he searched the younger man's eyes.

"If that is your wish" he said calmly "Julia could you please be our binder" he said turning to the young witch. She hesitated and looked at Snape, whose expression softened once she made eye contact, looking a little sad. Reluctantly she pulled out her wand. Snape and Dumbledore took out their wands, kneeling in the grass they positioned themselves for the oath.

Harry watched in total shock as Snape swore on his life to protect Harry from Voldemort, to do everything in his power to ensure the Dark lords downfall, and finally, to follow Dumbledore's requests without hesitation. Soon the spell was completed, both the wizards standing back up. Snape turned to Julia, who still looking upset, he moved over to her and took her hands.

Harry was stunned, he looked over at the residual image of the older Snape, who was now watching the memory of Julia, a hint of sadness in his steely expression. Harry was in a total state of shock and confusion; he looked back at the young witch, who was looking up at the younger Snape.

"I know you can't stay," said Snape kindly, holding her hands in his. "I'm sorry I can't go with you," he added. Tears began to form in her eyes again and she enveloped the taller wizard in a hug, which he returned. They held each other for a while. Eventually they parted slightly, hands still around each other's waste. Snape's expression was kind but sad.

"Look me up once this is all over Severus." she said in a broken voice, though hinting slightly at a threat. She then put her hands behind his head, pulling him down into a fierce kiss, which lasted a few seconds.

Releasing him she turned away, walking towards Dumbledore and past him, not looking back. Dumbledore nodded at the standing memory of Snape and turned to follow.

Harry continued to watch the scene, unbelieving,

'was it possible for Snape to conjure up such a memory? was this a trick?' Harry asked himself. He couldn't believe that Snape loved his mother, and if so why did he hate Harry so much, for someone whose life depended on Harry's well being he sure didn't act like he cared the many times Harry had come close to death, what the hell happened back when, Harry was suddenly overcome with a burning passion to know more, to understand, and in his hands lay the mechanism to do so, Snape's memory.

The residual form of Snape was watching Julia walk away, and his mind was completely unprepared for the violent and powerful attack to access his memory that Harry launched without warning.

Harry's first target was Snape's love for his mother. The world around the two ghostly figures was wrenched as Harry tore through scenes in Snape's memory, the visage of the current Snape clutched his head, collapsing to his knees, struggling to regain control. The environment surrounding the two played seemingly as short scenes, sometimes accelerated, as Harry rushed the information while Snape was still at a disadvantage.

Harry saw the sudden appearance of a much younger Snape, around about 8 years old, and a girl of the same age, obviously Harry's mother. Snape was almost unrecognisable, smiling and playing, the two youngsters running around like normal children. Suddenly the memory went forward, and again a similar scene but a different game, then it skipped forward again, both of them playing outside in the sun in an overgrown garden, they were now about 10. Obviously their families had always visited the same area, the two children seeing each other only a few times a year. Suddenly the vision went forward, it was Snape in a students uniform looking a little unsure, as all new students did who had just gotten of the Hogwarts express, suddenly he spotted Lily, the little girl embracing her friend and the two smiling happily. It zoomed forward, Harry suddenly saw images of an old woman and the younger Snape arguing, Harry heard his mother's name mentioned, Snape was obviously quite upset. The next few scenes were of Lily and Snape interacting, both looked upset but comforting each other, again more scenes with the old woman, in one she slapped the younger Snape sending him to the floor, Yelling something about family honour. Again the scene snapped back to Hogwarts, Harry watched scenes of Snape having run ins with other Slytherin members, it was obvious he was being ostracised for his friendship with Lily, from other scenes it was also obvious that Lilly and Snape were still meeting in secret, Harry watched as Snape became increasingly darker. Other scenes showed Gryffindor students also giving Snape a hard time, he would occasionally hang around with two Ravenclaw boys but appeared to be more and more a loner. The scenes continued, Snape was now about fifteen and Harry noted that Snapes's expression only lightened when he met up with Lilly. The fast scenes suddenly slowed as in one meeting with Lilly she suddenly moved forward and kissed Snape on the lips. Harry only momentarily blinked before concentrating again and moving forward. Suddenly Snape was in a massive argument with the old woman, Harry assumed she was his grandmother, the argument got heated and after hitting Snape again he drew his wand but was disarmed then brutally brought to his knees by the spiteful woman, saying he was not going to follow his mothers path. Harry heard her yelling that he was going to be transferred. The next scene saw Lily in tears; Snape was holding her, his expression devoid of feeling. She clung to him and Harry watched as he talked to her calmly, she suddenly looked up at him, totally distraught, his expression was as Harry now remembered it to be, cold and hard, he said something to Lily and she stood up, he did too and she said something to him, Harry read her lips, swearing it was I love you, Snape stood completely still for a second the seemed to say the same, but this was quickly followed by other words. Suddenly Lily looked heartbroken, running from the room, Snape just stood there, watching her go. Harry raced through the scenes until he recognised Hogwarts again. Snape was much taller now, about 16, Harry watched as he stalked the halls, obviously his first day back. He spotted Lily up ahead, surrounded by friends, she spotted him and stopped, the two exchanged a very awkward greeting, both not really moving, just staring at each other, Lily was then dragged away by her friends, she looked unsure and let them, Snape simply watched her go, Harry noted his father and the Marauders looking on the background, his father did not look pleased to see Snape back.

Next to the ghostly figure of Harry current Snape was still on his knees, at a major disadvantage, he struggled to get Harry out of his mind.

Harry plunged-on, seeing scenes of Snape becoming more reclusive, actively avoiding Lily, and quite often having run-ins with James and his friends. After a while Harry's parents obviously qot together, Snape giving dark looks every-time he saw them together, and Lily actively hesitating when she saw Snape, James appeared to pick on Snape less now that he was together with Lily, but still viewed him darkly. Harry suddenly came through scenes at the graduation, Snape had gotten head of the year, winning the house cup for Slytherin. The next scenes saw Snape packing, in an abandoned house dorm. Followed by him making his way towards the main entrance of Hogwarts. Harry, standing in the middle of the memory of the hallway, could see through slightly open side door into the main hall, he could see that the graduation break-up party was in full swing, the rest of Hogwarts appeared to be deserted. The scene slowed down has Harry concentrated to get every detail, recognising this moment as pivotal. Looking back he could see his mother standing just inside the main gate, facing outwards looking into the night. Snape slowed and stopped, letting his trunk drop from his hands, Lily turned, walking up to him slowly, Snape did not move. She stopped just in front of him, looking up into his face, Harry struggled to get sound from the memory, Snape was regaining control of his mind and resisted. Harry could only watch as they talked for a while, Snape's, now, mostly hard expression softening slightly, Lily looked very sad and confused, but appeared confident in her words, they talked for a while, Snape and Lily both smiling a bit, obviously remembering happier times. They talked a bit more then Snape made some final comments, Lily nodded then suddenly walked forward, wrapping her arms around Snape and leaning her head on his chest. Snape looked shocked for a second then returned the hug, the two friends simply standing there. Unknown to them Harry saw James suddenly emerge from the party, seeing the two the smile ran from his face, he watched for a second before disappearing back into the party. Lily let go of Snape and they exchanged a sad smile before she walked back to the party, neither looking back, Snape picked up his trunk and walked towards the door, Harry ran forward and was not surprised to see his father leaning on the outside of the door, waiting for Snape. Harry put all is thoughts into hearing what was about to be said, knowing this was fundamental to Snaps attitude to Harry's father, and subsequently to him. Behind him he heard the current residual form of Snape groan as Harry fought for this last bit of information.

"Leaving so soon Snape?" Harry heard James ask, in a coy voice. Snape stopped, looking around suspiciously. Harry had to admit that he did indeed look the spitting image of his father, except for the eyes.

"Without your goons tonight, Potter?" asked the memory of Snape spitefully, in the same way that Harry received himself from his former teacher. James pushed himself off the door and walking around Snape, the Slytherin youth dropping his case again.

"Now there is no need for that, we haven't touched you in a year" said James casually. Snape grinned evilly. "So I assume they were finally able to get the green out of Sirius's leg then." he said coyly. Harry had not seen many flashbacks of the pranks that Snape and the Gryffindor Marauders had played against each other, though it was obvious that Snape was far from always being the victim.

"It appears that Lily had a little talk with you about a year ago as well seems." said James, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I may have received the occasional note." said Snape, obviously enjoying James unease at his girlfriends communication with him.

"Yes, I knew of them." said James calmly. Snape suspected as much but didn't want to give James any credit.

"Not jealous I hope, Potter" said Snape viciously. James stopped walking, observing the slightly taller fellow student.

"I trust Lily with my life, only a fool would not…" said James calmly "She has told me much about you Snape, I know I have nothing to fear from her." said James coldly, the two youths staring each other in the eyes. Snape knew nothing of their relationship, and was obviously a little disappointed that it had gotten so deep.

"It is you I do not trust" continued James "Lily is too beautiful a person to see the danger her compassion could put her in, I don't want you making any trouble for her."

James squared up a little to the taller and thinner young man. Snape looked down at him.

"You know nothing about me Potter." he replied spitefully. "I would never do anything to harm her."

Harry heard a muffled shout from behind, the current ghostly form of Snape wasn't enjoying this memory at all, Harry turned back to the two figures in the memory.

"I will make sure no one does" replied James sharply, though then he backed down a bit, taking a step back from Snape, looking like he was thinking to himself.

"Your right" James suddenly said. "I don't know you at all Severus. I don't know your motives, your desires, and I will never be able to understand your decisions, perhaps I am partially to blame for this as well."

James was speaking normally, almost kindly; it was obvious he was trying to come to some kind of truce or understanding with his former adversary. Snape however was having none of it.

"Complex things have always been beyond you James" said Snape coldly, picking up his case again he began to move past James.

James calm expression turned angry, obviously hurt at having his attempt at conciliation thrown back in his face. James watched Snape go past, Harry watched his fathers expression become darker, he knew that James would not be able to let Snape go without another comment, he recognised the fighter in himself.

"You know you could have had her." came the quiet voice of James. Snape stopped walking, but did not turn to face him.

"She loved you and you turned her away, and now you've lost her for ever… and you know it."

James continued, his voice rising, Snape did not seemingly react.

"Don't blame me for your idiotic decisions." James added viciously. This obviously rubbed Snape the wrong way, he turned to face James;

"We don't all have your ideal little life Potter, some of us don't have the luxury to simply think of ourselves." Snape retorted angrily.

"Don't give me your pathetic excuses Snape." James shot back. "If you really loved her you would have fought for her."

Harry was having trouble concentrating on the scene as well as maintaining control over Snape's memory, his former teacher had began to wrestle back control slowly, desperately trying to expel Harry from his mind.

"You have no idea of what I've bin through!" shouted Snape. "You could never know!"

James watched him angrily.

"I do know one thing, you're a coward Snape! You were too much of a coward to give Lilly what she deserved" James suddenly spat. Behind Harry the current Snape growled through his teeth again.

"I am not a coward!" roared the memory of Snape, dropping his trunk and suddenly drawing his wand, James did the same and the two squared off, both sets of eyes filled with hate.

Both were momentarily distracted when the great doors was thrown open suddenly, Dumbledore suddenly appearing, Lily, Lupin, Sirius and many other students coming to the door behind him.

The scene began to fade as Harry lost control of Snape's mind, Harry just had time to watch as James turned back around to find the younger Snape, gone.

Back in the real world the kneeling Snape screamed;

"Enough!" he yelled, Snape tore his hands away from Harry's head, the two figures fell backwards away from each other heavily, both landed awkwardly but then remained still, breathing hard in an attempting to recover. Harry blinked a couple of times then knelt up on his elbows, looking over he could see Snape still crumpled on the floor.

"Professor Snape, are you ok?" asked Harry in between breaths. Snape did not answer for a while, then simply groaned. Harry, satisfied that this was a positive sign, sat up, leaning against a desk, sitting there, he watched his former teacher. After a while Snape began to move, pushing himself into a sitting position against a Pillar. Harry simply sat there, thinking about all he had just seen.

"You simply had to know, didn't you Potter" said Snape bitterly. Harry was lost in his thoughts and simply looked at Snape.

"Just as selfish and arrogant as your father, never believing anyone could be as righteous as you." Snape continued, he pushed the hair out of his face, watching Harry intently. Harry watched the older man carefully, his expression regained some of his strength.

"I'm sorry" Harry said simply, it was a genuine apology but said with such strength that it didn't lower Harry's position at all. Snape looked at his former student for a while, grunting he raised into a higher seating position.

"Well at least that's something." Snape replied, "I'm glad to finally see some of Lily coming through, other then just the eyes..."

Silence returned, then both slowly began to get back up, grunting as they did so.

"I would hope that you have now 'forcibly' seen enough of the truth, to convince even your stubborn self of my intentions." continued Snape, straightening up.

"No" replied Harry. "But I have seen enough to be willing to give you a chance…"

Snape looked momentarily stunned. "Unbelievable, I will never understand you Potter" he said darkly.

"And I you." replied Harry, with conviction. "And that's why I will never be able to fully trust you, beyond your need to see Voldemort dead, and your need for 'him' not to kill me."

Snape looked at Harry coldly, the calculating expression returning to his face, despite its current battered state.

"That will be enough" said Snape, he put up his right hand, muttering a few word, Harry stood up and followed suit, soon both wands came flying into view, returning to there masters.

"You will not have to tolerate your new forced faith in me for long in any case" said Snape, looking around the room.

"The Dark Lord has procured the Star-cross of Hufflepuff, and he will soon have all he needs to perform the rite of Cecilia." continued Snape.

"What is that?" asked Harry, not recognising the terms. Snape smiled at him.

"Ask Granger" he replied. Snape stopped looking around the office and raised his left hand, some chairs fell over as his broom reacted to the wizards call.

"I will need a way to contact you that can not be traced" said Snape suddenly. Harry looked at him for a second, then his brain kicked into gear and he began to think quickly. Snape began to look impatient when Harry suddenly hit on an idea, moving over he grabbed a clean piece of paper, holding out his wand he muttered a few words, the paper glowed for a second, before a small picture of an owl, the spitting image of Hedwig, appeared as a letterhead. Harry moved over to Snape, who was now at the hole in the window, handing him the paper.

"Simply write 'To Harry' under the letterhead and leave it somewhere where Hedwig can get to it, and I will receive it." said the young wizard.

Snape took the paper and put it away in his cloak, he looked out of the window for a moment, no muggle police had yet to show up, all emergency services at this late hour no doubt handling the footbridge collapse.

"Do not underestimate what I will write Potter" said Snape, turning to face Harry one more time. "If the Dark Lord is able to complete the rite, there will be no more hope for any of us... But we must let him start the process, you will have to manipulate the Aurors for our purpose." Snape continued in a cold calculating manner. "This is what Dumbledore gave his life for, don't let his sacrifice be in vein" he added finally. Harry looked at the former head of Slytherin.

"Let us hope your-life-for-his, was worth it." said Harry mechanically. Snape scolded at the young man. Snape moved as if to go, then suddenly sent a massive swing towards Harry's head, connecting his fist to the side of it. Harry, completely unprepared, fell backwards to the ground, hard. Holding his cheek Harry looked up at the standing Snape, growling through clenched teeth.

"And that is for violating my memories Potter!" spat Snape, "Your lucky that I still need you, otherwise you would have paid more dearly for what you just did" he said finally, before quickly mounting his broom and flying out of the shattered window. Harry watched him go, left alone he slowly got back up. It had been the weirdest evening of Harry's life, and that was saying a lot, Harry suddenly felt exhausted, and had only one desire, to get back to his friends, and to go to sleep. Moving over to the open window he recalled his broom, which had survived the impact and rushed up from the street below to its masters outstretched hand. Still deep in thought Harry got on the broom, pretty much on autopilot as he quickly zoomed off into the night, quite happy to have the lights of the Muggle city behind him.

Authors note:

Phew… wow, if that wasn't a tough one to write. Lots of heavy stuff there, can only hope that I haven't missed something crucial about Harry's parent's generation's past. But if I remember correctly J.K.R only had the vaguest references to any past events of that group. Well if there's something I have forgotten that was stated in the books, please tell me and I'll rewrite that section, the plot devices are pretty broad, and should be able to take a bit of change. Hope you liked it:-)

(Go Snape! Go James! Go Lily!)

**8**


	8. Chapter 8

Love/Hate

(Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 8)

Back in the present, Harry had just finished going over his recollections of his run-in with Snape on that strange spring evening, unfortunately his feelings towards the information he had attained, and towards Snape himself, was still confused. Harry watched some of the few clouds in the sky drift across his vision peacefully. Eventually He decided that it was no use, his history with Snape was too dark to quickly alter his feelings about his old teacher, he would simply do as Snape did, burry his feelings, and not allow them to get in the way of working with the people he did not like to attain a worth while goal.

Harry grimaced slightly, then his expression softened as he finally let the topic of Snape slide into the 'out tray' of his mind. The young man stretched slightly then allowed his mind to wander again, coming onto the topic of the Star-cross of Hufflepuff and the Rite of Cecilia. Hermione had been her usual fountain of knowledge on the subjects, informing Harry and the others that the Star-cross had been the prised work Helga Hufflepuff, it was a small golden amulet, apparently always glowing with a soft internal light. Little was known about the amulet itself, though quite famously Helga credited it with her amazing victory over of a mad sorcerer, who, having come to the newly opened Hogwarts in an attempt to kill Salazar, had only moments before single-handedly beaten all three of the other founding members, simultaneously. Helga had survived multiple direct hits from all manner of curses, the most powerful ever used, including apparently the Avada Kedavra curse, too calmly walk towards and subdue the madman. Helga was however never able to explain how the amulet worked, simply stating in the end that you couldn't use it with knowledge of magic, but that the amulet responded to passion of a particular type. It had remained in the Hufflepuff family and indeed had various degrees of amplification on whoever wore it, though nothing even close to what was reported on that famous evening. Though as an interesting side note, Hermione remembered that it was always rumoured that Salazar Slytherin had helped in its construction, though he never discussed the matter, taking any information on the topic to his grave. The Rite of Cecilia was a much more modern and well-known matter; Cecilia had been a famous witch whose work had focused on the use, creation and destruction of magical items. She was fascinated with the process of instilling magical abilities to inanimate objects, something that was well known but something that she claimed could be reversed, i.e. attaining equivalent innate magical abilities from an item. It had been ladled impossible but in a famous experiment she had successfully transferred a flying brooms power to herself, being able to levitate passively at will, and fly around virtually indefinitely without effort. This however had been the only example of this spell working, the process being too complex and difficult, without any foreseeable practical outcomes, to have any purpose, other then the academic. It was immediately obvious what Voldemort had planned, he obviously believed that the Star Cross would make him invincible. That would indeed be an obvious conclusion, suddenly Hermione's face lit up, she knew how Snape planed to kill Voldemort, stating quickly that Cecilia had famously said that to perform the rite it required the complete cantering of your being, the amalgamation of mind body and soul to become an appropriate recipient. Voldemort would have to retrieve the remaining sections of the soul to be able to receive the power. There would be a small opportunity, however brief, to kill Voldemort, once and for all. Ron had commented that Snape could simply kill the Dark Lord himself when the time was right, and questioned as to why he needed help from the Order of the Phoenix members, though then Hermione countered that the Dark Lord probably didn't trust anyone, and had taken steps to ensure non of his Death Eaters could betray him. Harry also added that in any case Snape was no martyr, and wouldn't openly commit suicide, as a sudden deliberate attack on Voldemort in front of fellow Death Eaters was bound to be.

Harry had shared most of what happened that night with his two close friends, the two having been riveted in the retelling of Harry's exploits in Snape's memories. In the end they agreed that with what they now knew they had to act, irrespective of their feelings for Snape. That was the end of the speculation as they agreed to wait for Snape's message. Harry had asked one last question to Hermione, wandering if she knew anything about the 'Knights of Slytherin', to which she replied that she had never heard the term before.

So there Harry was, at a pivotal point in his life, the final showdown with Voldemort possibly only hours away, lying on a thatched roof, sun in his face, wind in his hair, and his thoughts drifting, to Ginny… Harry had not seen the young Weasley in some time, though he missed her company greatly, he was too fearful that his contact with her could potentially put her in danger, and the few times he had actually had the opportunity to enjoy her presence he had made an excuse to avoid the situation. Hermione and Ron had remained in contact with her directly and she had proved invaluable as a researcher, utilising her access to the Hogwarts library to greatly aid the Order of the Phoenix members. Harry tried to get as much information about her from Ron and Hermione as he could, though always doing it in an indirect way so not as to appear overly interested, though Ron and Hermione well knew what he was doing. Harry smiled as he remembered back to happier times with her. So contented was Harry that he didn't even notice the approach of a single person along the path leading to the old cottage. Indeed he didn't even notice the person call his name once they got close enough to the old building, Harry being easy to spot on the lower roof. Harry's inaction to his name being called may have been due to Him currently thinking about the particular person that was talked to him.

"Come on Harry, what kind of a greeting is this?" said Ginny, now standing about ten meters away from him. Harry, suddenly realising that this was not in his head, shot up into a seating position, however the thatched roof was not designed for such sharp movements, and Harry slipped forward, scrambling for a second, he came off the edge of the roof and fell into the cobblestones, rolling to avoid injury to his legs he still ended up on his side. Looking up through crooked glasses he saw Ginny, she was watching him and unsuccessfully attempting to suppress a giggle.

"Are you ok?" she asked, coming over to help him up. Harry was originally annoyed at himself for looking so foolish in front of her, but her bright smile quickly brought him to the lighter side.

"Ya, I'm alright" he said with a smile, getting back up. Straightening his glasses he brushed off some of the thatch that had loosened and come down with him.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you here… it was a bit of a shock" he said, looking at his friend. Ginny looked at Harry for a second, she had not seen him in about 10months and he had filled out nicely since then. With an approving smirk she said;

"I'm glad I can surprise the 'chosen one', makes me feel rather important" Ginny said with a bit of a teasing voice. But her coy facades quickly crumbled as she suddenly moved forward and give him a big hug, which he quickly returned.

"It's good to see you again Harry" she said, her head in his chest.

"Its great to see you too" replied Harry, enjoying her closeness.

Over in a nearby field Ron looked across with a smile, Hermione had her eyes closed and was resting up against him, as the two lazed under a tree.

"He He He" sniggered Ron. "Looks like Ginny just arrived" he said calmly.

"And what is so funny about that?" asked Hermione, her eyes still closed, enjoying the relaxing moment.

"Harry just fell of the roof" answered Ron with a big smile. Hermione opened her eyes and raised her head slightly, looking over at the cottage.

"Is he alright?" she asked again.

"Considering who is here to visit, I would say so." said Ron lazily, then lay back down a bit, stroking Hermione's hair absent-mindedly. Hermione watched the distant figures for a second then snuggled back into Ron, contentedly.

Harry and Ginny had entered the cottage to unpack the items that Ginny had brought along, carried them in a muggle style backpack. Harry used the opportunity to steel a glance at his former girl-friend, she had also matured since he last saw her, and to say she was gorgeous, barely did the young woman justice. They caught up like long lost friends, laughing and joking about what had been going on in their lives, despite the dark subject matter that occasionally filtered into the conversation. Harry found out about the difficulties Mr Weasley, and the rest of the ministry of magic, had had to cover up the exploits of Harry and Ron in chasing down Snape and that Death Eater through the London streets barely a month ago. Though Harry felt bad for having given the already overworked Arthur even more work, he couldn't help but find amusing the elaborate mechanism the ministry used to convince the muggles that it had been a light plain accident. Harry was also greatly pleased to hear that though still scarred slightly, that Bill had made a good recovery from his werewolf injuries. The Weasley family had suffered much during the conflict with Voldemort, one of the twins had almost been killed in a run-in with a Death Eater and almost the entire family had been injured at one point or another. It was no surprise that Ms Weasley had insisted that Ginny remain at Hogwarts and not get involved with any of the others activity. This was of great frustration to Ginny, who had contemplated going against her mothers wishes, though once she know what a help she could be to the group from Hogwarts, it was enough to keep her there. The two quickly found themselves back outside, sitting at the table that Harry and the others had all breakfasted on earlier. Harry was the happiest he had been in ages, nothing could bring his mood down in the presence of the young read-headed woman. Ginny as well appeared to be greatly relishing the situation, always smiling she had left her hand where is was after reaching over in an innocent jester to squeeze Harries wrist. Harry felt slightly uneasy, but kept up the conversation; looking into her eyes, and still feeling her hands on his, he seriously began to wonder about his decision to break up with her. From the little he had heard she had not been together with anyone else since their parting, though it was inconceivable that she had not had many offers since their break-up. Harry continued to smile and talk as if nothing had changed, though in the back of his mind there were much more serious feelings processing, feelings that would indeed change the way they now talked.

Authors note:

Hope that was sweet, more to come…

**3**


	9. Chapter 9

Love/Hate

(Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 9)

Back out in the overgrown field next to the cottage two figures continued to laze under the shade of a massive oak-tree, the midday sun piercing the canopy to warm their dozing forms and cast a relaxing contrast to the shadows.

Hermione was woken from her slumber by a tug on her hair, one of the disadvantages of having such thick long hair was that it quite often got caught in various situations, the sleeping Ron's arm having pinned a small section of it to the ground. Hermione carefully moved Ron's arm and lifted her head. The murmuring form of Ron did not wake during this movement and then used Hermione's sudden absence to turn onto his side, continuing to sleep peacefully. Hermione calmly observed her sleeping boyfriend for a second then raised herself slightly in the grass to look over at the cottage, where she could see Harry and Ginny sitting at the breakfast table, in very close proximity to each other. She smiled to herself as she observed the two young adults.

"Come on Harry, live a little" she said to herself quietly. Hermione and Ginny had remained relatively close, and she knew that the redheaded girl had not really gotten over Harry yet, and though stubborn on the matter, she knew that Harry missed her company as well. Hermione thought about the two's relationship, their romantic attachment had been so short, logically, it actually seemed rather odd that neither of them had not been able to move on quickly, or at least forget the other in that way. It must have been a combination of circumstances and history between the two that amplified their short time together, she concluded. Looking down at Ron again she shook her head, their romantic relationship had not been going that long either, though given their history she doubted whether she would be able to so easily forget their few months as a couple, if for some reason it were to end soon. Moving closer she lay down behind him, using one arm as a pillow and wrapping the other around Ron, snuggling up to him. Breathing deeply she enjoyed the contact with her man, drifting off again she happily began to remember back to how the two of them had finally gotten together, something that had taken almost 6 years…

It was a miserable cold and stormy night, the rhythmic sounds of the rain beating against the roof echoed around the cluttered old apartment. It was a standard old magic families house, seemingly always over cluttered with the oddest variety of strange well padded furniture and paraphernalia, this Order of the Phoenix safe house had not been used in years. Dust still covering a larger section of the visible surface, though there were disturbances in the dust, parts of the house had been used quite recently, notably the couches and table in the single living-room. The relative calm of this interior was broken however when the main door, leading straight into the living room, was suddenly opened, two cloaked figures quickly coming through and closing the door behind them. Staying on the slated flooring near the door the two figures quickly removed their coats, revealing Hermione and Ron, their hair and much of their other clothes also wet.

"Stupid security charm." mumbled Ron. "You would think they would have come up with a way to distinguish friend from foe when blocking apparation."

Hermione took out her wand and began to dry her clothes.

"It's probably better this way, you would have broken something if we apparated straight into here anyway" said Hermione in her classic tone.

"Hey" replied Ron, "I'm getting better you know" he said defensively, taking out his own wand and drying his own clothes. Hermione had already dried off her clothes but had grabbed a towel for her hair. The drying spell did not react well with her thick locks, indeed now that Ron's hair was also longer, he too used a towel, Hermione sniggered slightly as she watched Ron dry his own hair, remembering back to how he had dried it for the first time with magic after it had gotten long, he had not been able to get it back under control for the next few days.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron noticing her smile.

"Nothing" replied Hermione innocently. "Just remembering the only time you tried to dry your longer hair with magic."

Ron chuckled slightly, though at the time he had not found the incident anywhere near amusing.

"You should be careful" warned Ron "I now know the most effective spell to use against girls that annoy me" he replied, moving over to the couch and sitting down. Hermione let the comment slide, grinning only slightly, putting her towel down she turned to Ron.

"Can you get the fire going and set the table, I'll get us something to eat." she said, her normal tone carrying the hint of an instruction. Ron was slightly irritated, not being in the mood after the events of the evening, but complied, it was not worth the fight he knew would come if he argued.

Soon the two were seated, eating the simple meal in silence, the sound of the rain mixing with the crackle of the fire; normally this would have been a very relaxing scene, filled with conversation and speculation, though both young adults were caught in their respective darker thoughts concerning the evening. They had not talked much since leaving the hospital, the light banter just after their arrival being a welcome distraction.

Harry, Luna and Neville would all have to remain in hospital for a few days, the amazingly powerful curse that had hit all three was proving to be difficult to counter, poor Luna appeared to be in a lot of pain, she had probably saved Harry's and Neville's life with her actions but had received the worst of it in return. The local healers appeared to be on top of things, though it would be a few days before they were released. Ron played back the fight in his head, it had all happened so quickly, one minute they were talking and laughing, then suddenly there they where, Hermione and him still standing, the last conscious Death Eater running away, and five people around them incapacitated. It had been completely unexpected, Ron and Hermione had immediately gone to check that their unmoving friends were still alive, the possibility that they had been killed shacking both young adults to the core.

The two solemn figures finished dinner, and cleaned up in silence, Ron returning to the living room to find Hermione curled up under a blanket on the couch closer to the fire, she was staring at it blankly. His first impulse was to go over to her and wrap his arms around her; he frowned slightly at the realisation that it was not his place to do such a thing, instead taking a seat on the ornate chair nearby. Hermione heard him take a seat, somehow disappointed that he had not come over to comfort her, as if it was the natural thing to have expected, frowning to herself as she remembered that it was not. She looked at the fire for a while, the sound of rain still on the roof.

"Should we inform the others of what happened tonight?" she asked quietly.

"No" replied Ron after a while. "We should wait until they're better" he continued, while staring into the fire "Otherwise they will worry for no reason… we have the time."

Attempting to take her mind off Ron, Hermione thought about the others, and their probable reaction to the news, Ron was right, the news of the near miss would be much better received from the three after they were healed, particularly, as far as Ginny was concerned. Hermione thought of Ginny's reaction to the news, subconsciously still thinking of Ron she suddenly asked;

"Do you think Harry was right in ending his relationship with Ginny?" she asked quietly. Ron blinked and looked at his friend for a second, his mind not helping but notice how beautiful she looked in the firelight, now that it was the only light in the room. Though Ron and Hermione were by all accounts the closest of friends, they never really hit on the topic of more personal matters in conversation, there always appearing to be an invisible hindrance to talking about feelings in general between the two.

"I think he did what he thought was right… I could sort of see why" replied Ron, returning his gaze to the fire, trying to push the thoughts of Hermione out of his mind.

"But I can't help but feel that she would have been in danger in any case." he continued thoughtfully.

"And after tonight…" he continued. "It seems a bit of a waste…" he trailed off, looking back over at Hermione, who had turned to watch him, he gazed into her eyes, unable to look away. She looked back, her slightly sad and tired expression seeming beautiful to him, he suddenly noticed a single tear role down her otherwise neutral face.

"They almost died, just like that, we almost lost them forever…" she said softly, her voice was still even, if a little sad, seemingly unaffected by her tear "we could have died…" she added, barely audible, her face and eyes betraying emotions that they both new the other had, but kept hidden from each other, before turning away slightly.

The evening had been too confronting to allow them to continue with their normal facades, their emotions had been striped bare, as they were forced to contemplate their friends mortality, and subsequently their own. Nothing brought life into starker relief, then almost losing it.

Ron suddenly didn't care about what it was his place to do or not, frowning slightly he got up and moved over to the two seater couch Hermione was curled up on, she moved over a bit as he positioned himself so as to sit up against the opposite large armrest, one leg up against the back of the sofa, the young man leaning back into one of the large cushions. Hermione didn't even think, accepting the unspoken invitation she simply moved so as to position herself to lean back onto Ron's chest. Snuggling up to him so that her head was nestled into his neck. Settling in she pulled the large blanket over to cover the two of them. Relative quite soon returned, both young adults watching the fire and listening to the rain, completely at ease as an unimaginable feeling of relief and acceptance washed over the both of them. Overcome with a deeply contented feeling that reached throughout every fibre of his body Ron was able to continue with the sudden natural reaction to impulses, casually beginning to run his hands through her hair absentmindedly. Hermione closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the sensation, all her senses attuned to her close and highly unusual proximity to one of her best friends, loving every second of it. Also taken away with the current natural honesty Hermione suddenly said;

"Why have we never gotten together Ron?" she asked off hand, turning her head to place her cheek just below the nap of Ron's neck. Hermione's combination of tiredness and euphoria completely dispelling any doubt or unease at a comment she would normally never have dreamt to make. Ron's hands stoped running through her hair for only a split second, then they continued, playing with her wild fringe a bit.

"Because we are both idiots" stated Ron kindly, tilting his head so as to be able to kiss the top of hers. Hermione shifted slightly, pushing off Ron a bit and twisting so as to be able to look up at his face, without hesitation he moved fluently, bringing his face down to gently press his lips to her expectant ones. The two straining ever so slightly from their awkward positions so as to be able to share a tender moment. Breaking apart for a second they shared a few more soft kisses before they parted slowly, Hermione settling back down. Ron also made himself more comfortable, the two not saying or doing anything else before both eventually fell asleep, somehow completely at ease with the world, despite the turbulent times. Both finding more strength and comfort in each others close embrace, then either could have imagined.

Authors note:

Not a lot of talking there, but I always thought when these two did get together it would be due to a natural feeling, and not words. I mean it's simply so obvious, all they have to do is give over to there natural impulses to care for each other.

**4**


	10. Chapter 10

Love/Hate

(Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 10)

It was about four o'clock when Hermione and Ron awoke from their midday sleep. Stretching lazily under the midafternoon sun, the two soon made their way back to the cottage, Hermione enjoying walking hand in hand with her young red-headed man.

After that initial evening in the safe house months ago, Hermione and Ron had simply started to act as a proper couple, something so seemingly natural that it had not been immediately apparent to the others once they returned from hospital two nights later. As would be expected all attention had been on the three injured in the fight upon their return, and later in the evening they hadn't even noticed the two's close proximity, this behaviour seemingly not registering in their minds, as pretty much everyone expected to see the two as a couple sooner or later. It was only after Luna suddenly made one of her classic blunt comments that Harry cordoned-on, after a tentative confirmation from Ron and Hermione the only thing that Harry could think of to say was;

"It's about bloody time" before treating his two best friends to a generous smile. Not surprisingly little changed from then on, other then that there was more room for the group to sit, as the new couple was often now intertwined. The two young adults were not as openly affectionate as Ron and Lavender had been, but then again they didn't shun from brief or simple shows of affection in public. Luckily for Harry, Luna's and Nevil's presence meant that it was barely noticeable when the two spent some time alone on the odd occasionally.

Ron and Hermione arrived back at the older cottage to find Harry asleep at the breakfast table, slumped forward as if he had fallen asleep in the middle of a conversation. They let him be and quietly entered the kitchen, finding Ginny investigating some of the items she had brought along.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" asked Ginny in her usual upbeat manner.

"Hay Ginny" replied Hermione kindly, Ron simply treated his sister to a nod and a smile before sitting down opposite her.

"So did you get everything we asked for?" asked the young man, roughly picking up an odd looking jar, examining it with a classic Ron expression. Ginny took the jar out of her brother's hands, carefully placing it back down.

"Yes I did, so don't go breaking anything, this stuff was not easy to get, even for the twins" she said in a scolding tone, Ron simply pulled a face.

"Did Harry fall asleep on you?" asked Hermione, sitting next to Ron.

"Ya, he held out for about an hour or two but then fell asleep when I started talking about one of McGonagall's classes" said Ginny, her expression indicating she found the whole thing more amusing then anything else.

"McGonagall has that effect on everyone, even in a retelling" offered Ron, grabbing another item. This time Ginny let him be. Hermione gave him a quick look before turning to Ginny.

"So how is everyone?" she asked the younger woman.

The three spoke for a while, Ginny confirming during the conversation that she planned to stay the night. Soon Ron left to get some more sleep of his own, allowing the two girls to catch up on more personal matters.

Soon enough it was approaching dinnertime and Harry awoke to join the other two in the kitchen, Ron soon re-emerged himself and the four quickly organised to get dinner ready for when Luna and Nevil returned. The two missing members turned-up just in time for dinner, entering the house so as not to let any light escape into the outside world. Soon all were sitting around the large solid wooden table in the kitchen, a series of small candles providing enough light to eat comfortably. Luna and Nevil reported no unusual activity, or at least no more unusual as watching Voldemort's henchmen prepare for a complicated magical rite. They were almost completed with dinner when Hedwig, who had disappeared a few hours before, returned suddenly with a message, it was Snape. All crowded around Harry to hear what their old potions teacher had written to him, the date and time were set, and by the sounds of it, it was going to be a big event, this would require immediate action, Harry and Hermione cut dinner short to sit down and write the required instructions to their fellow Order of the Phoenix members in the Aurors. Pigwidgion and Hedwig were soon on their way with the new messages, and Hermione and Harry rejoined the others in the kitchen. Despite the seriousness of what was to be occurring the following evening they found that there was little else to do in preparation, though all were still on edge with the thought of the events that had now been set in motion. Soon the topic naturally turned to the trustworthiness of their source, Snape.

"In the end there is no reason for Snape to tell us about this whole thing, unless he wants us to help him stop it" offered Nevil "The rite is not that complicated that it could not have been done without us, or the Auror's, knowing.''

''He could be setting it up to take over from The Dark Lord'' offered Luna, in her usual style.

''Now that, I, hadn't even thought of'' replied Harry, the thought rather disturbing him.

''I mean, once the Dark Lord is killed Snape is free of his binding oath'' continued Luna, having been informed of much of Harry's run in with Snape. Both Nevil and Luna had become close friends to the original three, there continued risky activities effectively requiring it. Harry had to admit that was a possibility, Snape's mind was easily complicated enough to devise such a complex plot.

''Somehow I just cant see Snape as a Dark Lord'' said Ron suddenly, the seriousness of the plot not really effecting him ''Doesn't suit him somehow.''

Hermione looked impressed at her boyfriends deep interpretation of their former potions teacher, then offered, ''I would have to agree, from everything I have heard that would seem unlikely''

The six young adults fell into silence, each thinking about the coming plan, it was risky, even if it worked there was a good chance not all of them would come back.

''Well'' said Nevil suddenly ''no use worrying about it, Snape has forced our hand.'' he said darkly. ''We knew this was never going to be easy. And Snape is right about one thing, this really is going to be the end, one way or the other.'' he continued, getting up and moving towards the door.

''What do you mean? The dark lord could still escape?'' asked Ginny, not as up to date with the full picture of the continuing magical war as the others.

''If he does he has won, simple as that, every available Auror will be coming in to kill him, and I'm not even sure that that will be enough, with the amount of activity I saw today, I think that the Dark Lord is quite confident that after tomorrow night, he could defeat the Aurors in open combat, and simply take over.''

''Does he really have that many followers?'' asked Ginny, not wanting to believe that there were so many Death-Eaters.

''He has enough'' answered Hermione for Nevil ''and with the new alliances he has forged, The magic council alone is not strong enough to defeat him.''

Ron continued, ''They waited to long, people have grown complacent over the long ages of peace, and didn't learn, or want to learn, from The Dark Lords last appearance.'' he ended on a bitter tone. Ron's parents were one of the few that had openly defied the Death-Eaters, and as with all people that had, their family had payed the price, It was a very sore point for Ron, and he became quickly agitated with anyone who continued to express there neutrality.

''People are cowards, there all waiting for others to deal with the problem, hoping it will simply go away'' Ron added in a dark tone that matched Nevil's.

''Very true'' offered Nevil, peaking out of the door into the night sky, careful so that no light escaped the old cottage. Ron calmed at this, very aware that Nevil had suffered the most of the group, even more then Harry, apparently there were quite a few fates worse then death, and these Nevil's parents had suffered, and were continuing to suffer. Harry watched his friends in the candle light as silence once again fell, he noted their expressions, the shear unhindered volume of their emotions present, not only in their faces, but also throughout there entire bodies, compelling him to try and understand their thoughts. The last exchange had thrown open a window in Harry's mind, for the first time he abandoned his own thoughts and feelings and completely immersed himself in the perceived thoughts of his friends. Once started he simply could not stop, the realisation not coming in specific thoughts but as a combined feeling, the empathy in his sole shouting to him one simple sentence,

'_It is not all about you' _

If anyone else in the room had been paying attention they would have been surprised to see Harry in apparent shock, then his expression turned to one of confident, yet sympathetic, determination. Looking around the room as if seeing the world with a new set of eyes Harry was suddenly overcome with a sense of joy, a strange joy that came with seeing for the first time what you really have.

''Suddenly I am no longer worried about tomorrow night'' Harry said as if off hand. Everyone else in the room turned to face the young wizard.

''Whatever happens, we gave it our best shot, and I could not have asked for anything more… and even if we don't win, we are going to give them hell trying'' he continued, ending in such a confident tone that the others couldn't help but be pulled form there respective melancholy mindsets.

''Ya'' spoke up Ron ''they won't know what hit them'' he added with a confident smile.

Everyone else in the room nodded enthusiastically, the whole weight of the previous silence being seemingly washed away. Nevil was still standing at the door, his posture straightening as his mind was overtaken by the more positive atmosphere. Looking at the group he focused on Luna.

''Luna'' he said suddenly. The thin blond turned to look at him.

''Do you want to come for a walk?''

Luna didn't skip a beat, treating him to a bubbly smile, she shot from her seating position, daintily grabbing a Jacket before seemingly skipping over to him and grabbing his arm, causing Neville to turn a light shade of red.

''It's about time'' she suddenly said, then promptly turned to the others. ''Don't wait up'' she said with a smile. This caused Neville to turn a very deep shade of red, and with Luna in tow, he promptly bid his retreat, Neville not daring to make eye contact with the other members as he left.

Harry turned back around from this spectacle to see the others smiling, and Ron barely suppressing the urge to laugh.

''That girl…'' said Hermione, in between chuckles.

''Poor Neville'' offered Ron, still struggling to suppress his laugh. Harry chuckled along but noticed that Ginny was no longer smiling, indeed she looked particularly withdrawn, Ron and Hermione continued to chuckle. Ginnie spotted Harry's gaze upon her, Harry giving her a questioning glance, holding it for a second she suddenly got up, Ron and Hermione turning automatically.

''Excuse me for a second'' she simply offered with a very weak smile, and then made her way quickly through to an adjoining sitting room, leaving the door slightly open. Hermione turned around to look at Ron, then both turned to look at Harry. Harry took his eyes from the door to look at his two best friends, knowing full we'll what they were thinking, he nodded in silent agreement then got up slowly.

''We'll be around if you need us mate'' offered Ron to his friend. Harry stoped for a second, giving both of them a smile before moving towards the sitting room. Opening the old door slowly Harry found Ginny in one of the old armchairs, absentmindedly looking at an items she had brought along, the various items having been left in that room. Harry closed the door behind him, the click of the lock sounding quite audible in the silent room, luckily both soon heard the muffled cheerful voices of Ron and Hermione as they started talking in the other room. Ginny did not look up, simply continuing to fain an interest in the item she was holding, Harry watched her for a while, the only illumination, a series of candles in the corner, framing her now grownup physique well. Unsure of what to say he simply walked over, sitting down in an armchair only a meter across from his old girlfriend, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands together. The confidence of only a few moments before began to slip away slightly and he coughed despite himself. Finally thinking of something to say he was cut off just as he opened his mouth.

''You do know I'm coming with you tomorrow'' Ginny suddenly said sharply, her eyes squarely fixed on Harry's. The young wizard was caught totally off guard, and hesitated.

''Well I…'' he began.

''You heard what Ron and Nevil just said'' Ginny continued, ''Only cowards wait while others do the fighting for them.''

Harry had to think quickly, suddenly having dark thoughts towards Ron for inadvertently setting this situation up.

''I'm sure he…'' Harry began once more.

''I don't care if I am his little sister, there are no exceptions for such a comment, I am not a coward Harry… I can fight, I have wanted to for a long time.''

''But you have, I mean…''

''Yes I know I have been useful at Hogwarts, it has been the only reason I have stayed there this last year, but it is of no use now.''

''I don't think…''

''You can't expect me to sit back and watch my closest friends, me entire family for gods sake! Fight The Dark Lord and expect me to sit around and wait for an outcome''

Ginny had placed the item down and was leaning towards Harry, who in response was leaning back, pushed back by the young ladies conviction. Harry did not have a quick answer and was again interrupted before he could offer one.

''I am old enough to make decisions for myself. Neither Ron or my mother can stop me, if you won't let me fight with you, I'll find my own way to enter the battle tomorrow'' she finished with her arms crossed, leaning back.

''You're right.'' said Harry softly and immediately, after she had finished.

''Nothing you can say will…'' Ginny hesitated ''what?'' the young lady only then registering Harry's words.

''You are right, I can't stop you from taking part, and would not want to.''

''Really?'' asked Ginny a little confused.

''I know how I would feel in your place, and I would do the same thing'' said Harry calmly, a smile present on his face.

''I cannot speak for the others, but I want you by my side tomorrow, you're a good fighter Ginny, I have every faith in you.''

Ginny still looked a little stunned as she registered his words, suddenly she rushed the small gap between them, enveloping her friend in a massive hug. Harry himself simply accepted the enthusiasm from the young woman.

''Thanks Harry, that means so much to me'' she said while embracing him ''Do you think the others will accept me?''

Ginny let go of the young man slightly, effectively kneeling in front of his chair, the two still held their arms around each other.

''I think most would have at least expected it, and Ron will come around I'm sure.''

''Oh I can take care of Ron'' said Ginny confidently with a smile. Harry having no doubt that indeed she could. They held there close proximity, the atmosphere around the two changing noticeably for both of them, neither willing to break eye contact, or move away.

''I wasn't expecting you to be so easily convinced'' Ginny said, more softly then was necessary '' not after what happened at Dumbledore's…'' she faded out. Harry broke eye contact for the merest second, then refocused on her.

''I should have known that I wouldn't be able to keep you out of the fight'' he said with a begrudging chuckle.

''I don't know Ginny'' he continued, taking a deep breath. ''So much has happened, its hard to look back and know what was right and what to regret.''

Ginny looked on for a second, ''do you regret us breaking up?'' she asked, looking deep into his eyes. Harry looked back, knowing that on that question alone he was never going to be convinced, one way or the other.

''I regret not having you close to me'' he answered simply, looking down at her. Ginny observed his kind honest face, missing this close proximity to him, unable to check her impulses she leaned up, placing one hand behind Harry's head and guiding herself in for a tender, if slightly passionate kiss. Harry was a little shocked but managed to return most of the kiss before it was broken by the young woman.

''Do you regret that?'' she asked with a smile, which Harry returned.

''Not in the slightest''

Authors note:

Cool, Well I think I got through that romantic bit reasonably well, highlighting each pairing a bit, Indeed Luna and Nevil were an odd one, but really, that would be an odd one! Lets be honest, really happy with Lunes last comment though, Could so imagine her saying something like that offhand!

Next up the final fight scene. Also I finally got the front cover artwork finished, go check it out at Deviantart under the artist name Bizmarck.

**5**


	11. Chapter 11

Love/Hate

(Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 11)

Through the haze of the misty night two cloaked figures made their way carefully through the forest undergrowth. Remaining vigilant the taller of the two figures stayed behind as lookout, while his companion made a dash across a small clearing. Scanning the treetops he suddenly heard a soft feminine voice from the intercom headset he was wearing.

''All clear''

Without hesitation the young man dashed across the gap himself, silently entering the undergrowth where his companion was situated. Hermione turned as Ron huddled closer, the young man suddenly backing away slightly as he caught a glimpse under her hood, he was still getting used to his own night vision goggles, and seeing Hermione wearing hers was still a little unsettling to him, the strange apparatus making her look like a robot under her thick cloak.

''What's the matter?'' she asked, noticing Ron's hesitation.

''Nothing'' replied Ron ''just getting used to these strange glasses'' he continued, adjusting them slightly for the hundredth time. Though he had been practicing with them all day, and was quite proficient in switching between setting, Ron still had a habit of inadvertently screwing up the settings.

''Don't fiddle with them'' commented Hermione, more at ease with Muggle technology, though she herself had never worn night vision goggles before.

''Marvellous things really'' said Ron, switching to infrared and scanning the immediate surroundings, noting that the werewolf that had been heading past them was now heading away, circling around the ruins.

''Don't forget to look up occasionally, Neville said he saw some gargoyles and harpies before.''

Ron shuddered, the thought of harpies making his skin crawl. The gargoyles were indeed a problem, as they did not emit any heat, or indeed any radiation, luckily their form was easy enough to spot in this natural setting, Even the Domentors seemed to emanate a strong ultra violet light, and it was a good thing to, as there were a lot of them floating around the forest that night.

Luckily for the six youngsters the very basic camouflage spells they had cast had held up well, and as long as they could track their enemy's movements, and spot them early, the chance of detection was slight.

Hermione and Ron moved quickly through the next section, knowing that the way was clear. Soon they were at their hold point, looking up Hermione could just make out the form of the old ruins, a few illuminations amongst the stonework were just visible.

Hearing Ron panting slightly beside her she was suddenly very impressed that he and Harry had made this journey two nights before without the aid of the night vision goggles, even if the level of patrols had been nothing compared to tonight's.

''Group 1 in position'' came Harry's voice suddenly over the intercom, causing Hermione to jump slightly, not that used to the intercom system either. Hermione activated the appropriate channel on her small headset.

''Group 2 in position'' she responded. Both the headsets and goggles they were carrying were quite compact, it was amazing what a little gold and jewels could buy in the Muggle world. Hermione suspected that the headsets would most likely be easily detected, if the appropriate precautions were taken, luckily however Voldemort's detest for everything Muggle blinded him from any threat by them, or their technology. Hermione waited, expecting a call from group three.

''Group 3. Are you in position?'' came Harry's voice over the overall channel. Again Hermione waited. There was a small series of beeps indicating that group three was not in a position to talk. Hermione wondered what hellish creature was currently prowling close to Neville and Luna, her anxiety climbing.

The previous evening, and the day, had seemed to pass as if in a blur, non of the couples had seen each other again that evening, meeting up for breakfast the next morning, a few blushes and nervous coughed were present at first, though this was mostly from the boys, who were noticeably more sheepish, particularly Harry, who appeared to avoid direct conversation with Ron. This was quickly brought to a head by Luna's first comment.

''Well I hope you all had as good a night as we did'' she said cheerfully, causing Neville to turn bright red.

Luckily for the boys the girls were in a more sensible mood and breakfast was soon underway. Indeed any lingering embarrassment was completely removed when Ginny, towards the end of breakfast, announced her intention to come along that evening. As expected Ron reacted badly, Luna gave her instant approval, and Nevil, and particularly Hermione, were careful to remain neutral. The conversation between Ron and Ginny did not remain civil for long, and after Ron made a harsh comment towards Harry, after Harry carefully attempted to back up Ginny, she promptly stood up and demanded to see him outside.

The two siblings removed themselves, and the remaining group cringed as their quite audible conversation came through to them in the kitchen, except for Luna, who was quite happily listening in. The two re-entered the kitchen about five minutes later to find the others cleaning up quietly. No confirmation of the outcome was necessary, the expressions on both their faces was indication enough.

Ron eventually mellowed, apologising to Harry for his earlier comment, Harry telling him not to worry about it, empathising with his friend's position, though nevertheless happy with the outcome.

The rest of the day was used familiarising themselves with the plan and the equipment, luckily for Ginny all the equipment worked flawlessly and she was able to use the spare unit of each item for herself, much to Ron's displeasure. At about one pm the group received confirmation from Tonks and Lupin that everything was ready at their end, Hermione and Harry writing their fellow Order of the Phoenix members final instructions and well wishes. Before anyone knew it the day was already over, and the small group gathering outside the cottage as the last of the sun's rays disappeared beyond the horizon. They cast on each other the same basic camouflage spells that Ron and Harry had used two nights before. Each member of the group was also wearing special cloaks, that while proving a measure of camouflage, would not be easily detected as magical warning spells. The boys carried revolvers with special ammunition and short swords, while the girls carried long daggers and extra potions, though non were particularly magical, each group was far from defenceless from anything the may encounter during the night. The final act was to place their wands together into a small box, carefully placed this on a magical item and a small Muggle object, both themselves in the centre of complex magical symbols drawn onto the ground. Again all were overcome by a feeling of vulnerability as they started to head off without their wands, but the time had come, they had to go.

Moving off they were all too soon at the point were they had to split up, after having travelled the entire distance in self contemplating silence. All embracing each other, and gave one another final well wishes, even Luna appeared to feel the gravity of the situation, becoming very sober. Testing their equipment one last time they parted ways, each heading in different directions in the dark woods.

Back in the present it had been about ten minutes of stressful silence before Hermione and Ron heard Nevil's voice finally come through.

''Group three in position'' came Neville's slightly shaky voice.

''What happened Neville'' Hermione heard Harry ask.

''Domentors… very close… we're ok'' Came the shaky reply. Behind her Hermione felt Ron shudder, he suddenly remembering is own close call only a few nights before and empathised.

''ok, everyone begin the search of the area'' stated Harry after a while.

The three groups split up to search their immediate surroundings, attempting to get as good a vantage point of the ruins, and its sentries, without being detected themselves. Luckily the majority of Voldemort's Death Eaters appeared not to be present, or involved in keeping the outer perimeter secured. This was important as there was a stretch of open terrain between the surrounding forest and the edge of the ruins, which were situated on a small knoll, and as such not that easy to approach undetected. The ruins themselves were quite extensive, with only portions of old battlements and various sections of buildings remaining erect, there was a ring of ruins indicating the previous outer wall, located within this maze of ruins was the old church, which was to be the focus of the nights ritual, being located in an old courtyard at the highest point of the compound.

Hermione returned from her patrol first, closely followed by Ron, after whispered consultation the information was relayed to the others. Quick communications between the groups allowed for the next stage to be undertaken smoothly, two groups would remain on watch and indicate when it was safe for the third to move across to the structure itself. Hermione and Ron where the last across, once again left to their own devices the three groups made their own way through the rubble, Though the old ruins were extensive it was still a task to navigate them without being detected. As few sentries as there were on the ruins themselves, there was a lot of activity within them, and it took the three groups some time to meet up at the designated point, a small room in one of the old watch towers overlooking the half destroyed church.

Last to arrive were Harry and Ginny, who had travelled the furthest of the three. Panting slightly the two youngsters removed their night vision goggles, Neville and Luna were recovering in the other corner with Hermione, while Ron was keeping a lookout via the window. The little room they were huddled in only actually had half a roof, so offered the occupants both a good place to hide and a good vantage point.

"There has to be at least a hundred of them running around." said Neville quietly.

"Even if they're not expecting an attack from within, it won't be easy to get at the Dark Lord" offered Luna, still in a considerably more sober mood then usual.

"Well at the moment all we can do is wait" said Ron from his perch. This was not something that any of the youngsters relished, as their inactivity allowed them time to think about the current situation, and heightened their sense of vulnerability without their wands. Ron ducked back down as he noticed some gargoyles flying towards them. Luckily they were now where they had to be, and could summon their wands at any time, if need be, though as soon as they did they would instantly be detected by the security spells in place.

It had been a brilliant plan, Ron and Harry had gone in a few nights before with a GPS device, specially paired up with a second unit left at the hideout. The one they had with them in the ruins they cleverly hid, confident that the battery would last for about twenty four hours. Upon returning to the hideout they used the second unit to attain the precise distance and bearing from one unit to the other, with an accuracy of zero point five meters. Hermione and Neville had converted the units and prepared the teleportation spell. The spell itself was not overly complicated but was usually only done over short distances, and with a clear line of site, as the object would reappear exactly where it was sent, regardless of what was in that location, all you required was an accurate distance and bearing, the great advantage being that nothing magical was required at the receiving end, simply open space to receive the object. The activation of the spell had been a little more complicated, as no one had been expected to be there to perform the teleportation spell, luckily another redundant spell had been found, one activated by a simple sentence, irrespective of where the speaker was, or their magical abilities. Each member of the group could activate this spell with the same word, a precautionary measure taken if some of the members were unable to speak the word, for whatever reason.

Harry looked down at his Muggle watch, eleven forty five, moving up to peak over the wall he could see much activity within the shell of the old half ruined church. He recognised the symbols marked into the ground and the arrangement of objects, it was definitely the right of Cecilia that they were preparing for. Hermione joined Ron and Harry, the light from the ample candlelight from far below reflecting off the three youngsters.

"It should be starting any minute" whispered Hermione. And true enough three taller figures entered through the side door in one of the two remaining walls, the mulling Death Eaters immediately moved to take their places, sitting in a large circle around the main symbol. Within the church there were twelve figures which formed the circle, the tree that just entered moving to the centre of the circle of twelve, but remaining standing. Outside the church there was a second ring of Death Eaters, though they faced outwards, their purpose obvious, to stop any attempt to disrupt the ceremony within the church. Neville, Ginny and Luna joined their friends at the wall to looking down at the spectacle, The twelve clocked figures began to chant, their seated bodies beginning to move slowly in time, meanwhile the three centre figures removed their hoods, Harry was not surprised to see that Snape was one of the three, the second being Beatrix and the third an older man who Harry did not recognise. The rite continued, with the three central figures knelt and held hands, joining in the chant of the other twelve. The six order of the Phoenix members watched on in awe, non having ever experienced such a complex magical exercise. Though the rite of Cecilia was quite new, it was itself based on very ancient context, and as it was never optimised it remained a rather cumbersome old style exercise. Harry caught the entrance of another figure into the church. It had to be Voldemort, though at this stage he had no part to play in the rite. Before Harry could even start to formulate any dark thoughts he was interrupted by the completion of the first part of the rite, a large circular flare of magical energy bursting from the outer circle of chanters and spiralling up into the heavens, everyone looked up to see the magic ring distort the clouds high above.

"Wow" said Ron, seriously impressed. This was it, the first part of the rite had begun, stopping it now would be a costly exercise...

"Now we see if Lupin and Tonks were able to pull off their end of the plan" said Harry, his voice monotone. As if to answer him a series of magical explosions could be heard coming from the West, then from the North East, then even more from the South East.

"Looks like they came through for us" said Hermione, with a wry smile. To the South East a large explosion could be heard, the horizon lighting up for a second. Starting from complete silence only moments before the rate of magic fire in all directions was increasing very quickly, almost being seen and heard continuous from the West, if still faintly. It was impossible to know where to look, as in every direction the horizon was suddenly filled with lights and sounds

"Holly cow, this is nuts" said Ron, still awestruck.

"Look" said Hermione suddenly. Down in the courtyard the outer circle of Death Eaters were obviously becoming nervous. Within the church itself the three central figures left the circle to talk to Voldemort, the remaining twelve members continued to chant, as if caught in a trance. Another Death Eater from outside entered the church, and a gargoyle also flew in, landing next to the group, Harry could see that they were in urgent discussion.

"This is it, now we see if Snape really is as smart as he thinks he is" said Ron, looking down at the group. Behind them the fighting intensified for a few seconds, a scream from a banshee being quite audible, even from this distance.

"Perhaps Tonks and Lupin were too successful… sounds like every single Auror turned up." said Neville. Another large explosion coming from the West.

"Perhaps more… sure sounds like more" said Luna, a smile visible on her face.

"Enough… perhaps, to scare the Dark Lord away?" continued Neville, his expression concentrated and serious.

"We just have to hope that his arrogance is stronger then his cowardice" said Hermione, her tone carrying a degree of hope. Down below it was obvious that the small group was in heated discussion, suddenly Snape started to talk, noticeably the others just listening.

"Come on Snape" Harry said aloud, Ron turned to look at his friend for a second before looking back down, Snape finished talking, all remained silent while Voldemort considered.

"Sure would be nice to know what they were saying" said Luna suddenly, her cheerful matter of fact voice returning somewhat. Neville smiling slightly at the girl's comment.

Harry found that he was slightly holding his breath, despite himself.

Voldemort appeared to come to a decision, giving a few short commands to the others. The gargoyle and man that had entered moments before quickly hurrying back out. Harry smiled as the outer ring of guards quickly grouped up and set off to back up their comrades in the front line, only four remained behind, all being noticeably not the best of fighters.

"Looks like he has taken the bate" said Ron cheerfully, as Snape and the other two returned to the circle centre, while Voldemort watched on.

"Right. This is it" said Harry, jumping down from the wall, the others turned to watch the young wizard.

"the second rite will start in three minutes, at which time Voldemort will have to have retained all the parts of his souls to start the final process, we have about a five minutes window in which to finish him off" he finished coldly and methodically, as if killing Voldemort was nothing more then any normal objective.

"Are you all prepared?" asked Harry

All of the members of the small group shook their heads, eyes cold and determined.

"Yep, we're ready to go" said Hermione on behalf of all of them.

Harry quickly planed their final attack, the others each confirming in turn that they understood their role, before anyone had even time to think twice about the plan it was already time.

Down in the compound a rather nervous younger witch came running up to a very elderly wizard.

"Mr Dipcot! I just detected a powerful magic source from inside the ruins?" she said, a little out of breath. The veteran warrior turned from his vigil.

"Calm down girl" he said, a hint of anger and nervousness in his voice "with all this magic flying around it could just have been a stray spell."

This did not however appear to calm the young witch.

"what did it do?" he asked finally.

"Well it just sort of appeared suddenly then it broke up into smaller parts.

"Ha! See" interjected the older wizard.

"And then the parts travelled in pairs." she added, causing the smug smile to instantly disappear from the older wizard.

"Wands!" he said suddenly. "We must warn the lord."

In the background the fighting was getting more intense, and from the West, considerably closer, the noise being now quite audible in the church compound.

However before he could move the younger witch suddenly gave out a short cry before tumbling to the ground. He turned in shock and saw the other two guards suddenly crumble to the ground, no indication of their attacker visible. He was momentarily saved by his experience as he dove to the side, using a shield spell to counter a second shot that would have hit, proving surprisingly agile he rolled and fired in the direction the spell had come from, his green fireball illuminating a figure as it dove to avoid. At this stage however his age caught up with him and he could not recover from the role properly, panting heavily he raised from his knees, suddenly surrounded by six cloaked figures.

"Dishonourable sneaking scum" spat the older wizard, raising his wand he was suddenly hit from three sides, collapsing into an unconscious heap.

"Come on, lets go" said Harry, no emotion in his voice.

The three groups split up again, Harry, Ron and Neville would come in through the door, while the girls would com in via the far wall, hopefully the element of surprise, and two pronged attack, would be enough to overpower the four able Death Eaters inside (the twelve in the trance being completely oblivious of their surroundings until the end of the rite). Moving up to the door, Harry and Ron prepared to put their shoulder into it while Neville set up a powerful stun spell. Looking down at his watch Harry said, "Ready, one …… two… three!"

The door burst open, Neville fired his spell and the world went white, adequately shielding their eyes the boys rushed in.

"Petrificatus totalus!" came the combined shout of many magic users, but it wasn't however, the voices of any the young order of the phoenix members.

"…………………………." said Harry, completely frozen, unable to move. Even though he had shielded his eyes he still had to wait a few seconds for the scene to become clear. To his horror and rage he could see Voldemort and Snape side by side only meters away, smiling!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" came Voldemort's surprisingly powerful voice, still full of venom, though carrying considerable more depth then last time Harry had had the displeasure of hearing it. Harry was able to role his eyes left and right. To his right he could just make out the edge of Ron's frozen form, and far off to his right he caught sight of the girls, all three had been frozen in mid leap. Below the girls Harry could see four crouching Death Eaters, each having remained carefully hidden just behind the wall in ambush. Harry was not surprised when either side of him more Death Eaters came into view, taking their wands and weapons from their frozen forms, it had been a trap!

"Well Potter" came the evilly silky voice of the Dark Lord "It looks like you're right on time."

Harry's expression naturally did not change, though his eyes burned intently, not leaving Snape for a second., who was looking around smugly.

"My lord it is unjust that we can't take pleasure in his expression" Snape said coldly.

"You are right" said Voldemort, his eyes not leaving Harry. A small flick of his wand and Harry was released, collapsing from his frozen unstable state. Harry was about to spring at Snape but was immediately seized under the arms by two very strong Death Eaters. Struggling, the rage on Harry's face was quite evident.

"Snape you backstabbing bastard!" he screamed at his former teacher.

"Now now Potter" replied Snape in his teachers tone "I wouldn't say I was a backstabber" he continued, his voice becoming more smug "It's not like you ever trust me in the first place."

"My father was right, you are a worthless coward! You never deserved my mothers love!" yelled Harry, continuing to struggle. Snape twinged a bit at this, though Harry was the only one to notice.

"As pleasant as this little discussion is, we should move on" said Voldemort suddenly, indicating to the two henchmen holding Harry to get on with it. Harry was immediately dragged off towards the circle of chanting magicians.

"You don't stand a chance Voldemort!" called Harry to Voldemort, who was heading to the centre of the circle "The Aurors are getting closer, you will die tonight."

Voldemort seemed to ignore Harry for a second, checking the placement of his henchman and various objects situated around the circle.

"Oh, I don't know about that" said Voldemort absent mindedly, pointing towards the wall to the South. Harry looked across and was shocked at the sudden appearance of a mountain giant, followed by a red dragon, ridden by a dark cloaked figure, obviously Voldemort had set up various transfiguration keys around the ruins, and was calling in reinforcements. Harry was momentarily distracted, noticing that the fighting outside appeared to intensify once more, if that was even possible, Harry had seen movies about Muggle wars, and what he heard and saw in the distance around him now was beyond even that description. Looking back down he noticed that he had been shackled to the spot. Confused he looked around the room, he was at one end of a giant star, in each corner was another object, and in one of the arms Harry noticed a snake of some kind.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded of Snape who was to his right, Beatrix and the older man Harry saw originally forming a lose triangle around Voldemort, who was now in the centre of the circle.

"Most of what I told you was correct." said Snape, not turning to face Harry "Let's see if you're smart enough to figure out which parts that was before you die."

And with that Snape started to chant, in unison with the other two in the triangle. Harry continued to look around, the other Death Eaters were still there, standing around his frozen friends, Harry suddenly felt completely helpless and vulnerable, looking back he started to wonder about his own fate, and suddenly realisation hit him like a brick. Why the elaborate trap, why the need to have Harry here, and more importantly alive, why was he currently in a magic symbol containing multiple precious objects and a snake! Voldemort needed all of what was left of his soul for the rite to stand a chance of working… which meant that… Harry had a part of Voldemort's soul?

Harry was completely blown away, it made sense, why else would he have such a bond with the Dark Lord… be able to speak parcel tong, have similar powers to the Dark Lord. Harry was deep in thought when the first part of the soul retrieval spell kicked in. Voldemort extended his arms, as magic began to pore in from the three in the triangle, Voldemort visibly tensed as the magic impacted on his floating body, the ground around Harry began to glow, and he felt his body become light, looking around he could see the other objects begin to float. So this was it, could it really be the end? Despite what was happening to him Harry couldn't stop thinking about how he had a part of Voldemort's soul inside of him, how had this affected him, his mindset, and his emotions? He couldn't believe that it had not had some type of effect on him. Harry's mind was racing, so much information, so much had happened, his mind was literally overloading. He wanted to fight, he wanted revenge, he needed to lash out. A soft hew began to form around Harry and the other items at the tip of each star, the golden hew became thicker around each, and start to slowly float towards Voldemort, twisting and turning like a snake as the parts of his soul began to migrate back towards him. The one leaving Harry was considerably thicker and brighter then the others. Harry focused all of his attention, all of his spite and hatred into himself, resolving to find a way to fight Voldemort, if he could disrupt the process for long enough the rite would fail. The other parts of Voldemort's soul had already made its way back to its master, Harry's however was slow to move, and appeared to be caught between the two wizards. Voldemort's face contorted as he began to fight the resistance from the final source, Harry opened his eyes, staring at Voldemort, his body tense, but his expression calm. cold and determined. Voldemort on the other hand was starting to struggle, it was unusual for the vessel of a segment of soul to want to keep that foreign soul, and as it had been a part of Harry for such a long time, his attachment, and subsequently his control of it, was considerable.

Snape and the other two had completed their part of the spell and were simply watching the proceedings, becoming nervous at the unexpected resistance from Potter. The hew connecting the two floating wizards was becoming brighter, and becoming red, Voldemort was under visible stress. Snape also looked stressed, realising that the possibility that Harry may be able to hold onto his segment of the soul completely, was looking ever more likely.

Harry looked on impassively, an evil smile creeping into his expression as he took pleasure in Voldemort's discomfort.

"Harry" came a calm voice from Harry's Left. "Harry" said the voice again. Harry looked down, the expression he wore would have struck fear in almost any mortal, being as if all he gazed upon was barely worthy of existance.

"Harry" said Snape calmly, the expression he wore being one that Harry had never seen before, filled with calm and knowing, one could almost say caring.

"For all that you love… let go of your hatred" Snape said calmly, but audibly. Harry's expression cracked slightly.

"You, must, trust me" Snape said simply, breaking eye contact with Harry to quickly glance around at the frozen Order of the Phoenix members. Harry knew in his heart of hearts that his current course of action would not achieve much in the end, though was there really anything else to do, and was there still a way to do this on his own? The hatred in Harry's mind subsided enough for a simple question to formulate in his mind.

"Do you want revenge… as gratifying as it would be? Or do you want a chance… as slim as it is."

And so Harry decided.

Authors note:

He he, love to leave things hanging before the last chapter, it keeps things interesting. One thing I do know, the last one is going to be a cracker!... :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Love/Hate

(Harry Potter and the Knights of Slytherin)

Fan-fiction by Bizmarck

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter etc. It's just a fan-fiction, read and enjoy.

(Chapter 12)

Authors note: Sorry this one took so long, but oh well, at least it's finished, hope you all like the ending! It sure took a lot longer then I thought ;-)

Harry, his will effectively on autopilot in its struggle with Voldemort, looked impassively at his friends, the situation remained hopeless. Once again, and completely, they were at the mercy of Snape. Harry grimaced slightly as Voldemort once more tried in vain to retrieve his soul. Though Snape's compassioned plea had brought Harry out of his blind rage it was simply not enough to make Harry believe his former potions master, he would quite simply never be able to trust the man, irrespective of what he saw or heard. But Harry had already decided that his current actions could not bring about a long-term acceptable outcome, now he simply had to find a way to justify to himself what this implied. Memories of Dumbledore floated through Harry's mind, the old headmaster's wise words were sorely missed, and Harry felt almost cheated that he was no longer around to dispense his seemingly infinite insight.

But perhaps he was, even though the old headmaster was no longer with him in body, Harry had known him well enough to be able to contemplate how his old headmaster 'would' have thought, and he knew in his heart what the older man would have done in this situation, trusted Snape. As unfathomable as that idea was, Harry could no longer doubt his old Master's ideas as much as he had once been able to, his own growing experiences only seeming to confirm the principles of Dumbledore, and dispelling his own mistrust into the old wizards logic. So Harry was able to come to a very simple decision in the end, one he could finally accept without hesitation… he would trust Dumbledore.

Harry relaxed his body; the sudden release of tension on the disputed section of soul from his end had a noticeable physical effect, Voldemort appearing as if he had suddenly been hit by physical force, being pushed backwards violently. Harry took a moment's pleasure in this event, noticing that Snape had turned away from him to again focus on Voldemort. Voldemort recovered quickly and flexed in exhilaration at having what was left of his soul, whole once again. Energy gushed forth from the floating wizard, an evil laugh rising and overwhelming the battle sounds that were even now getting closer. Harry collapsed to the ground, as he and the other objects where released from the binding spell.

"Quickly, get the Cross, we are almost out of time" Harry heard Snape call to the older Death-Eater. Getting up from the floor, Harry again tried his shackles. He was distracted by Voldemort, who was spinning slowly, obviously caught up in appreciating his own brilliance, the Dark Lord caught Harry looking at him and slowly stopped, before looking around at the other frozen forms.

"Take them outside and kill them" Voldemort said coldly, raising his wand he disintegrated the shackles holding Harry, smiling crawly at the young man. Around the inside of the church the groups of Death Eaters used their wands to begin to move the frozen youngsters. Harry stood still, knowing that any sudden movement would only invite his demise earlier. Harry glanced at Snape, who was ignoring him and looking mildly agitated. The old man reappeared carrying the Cross of Hufflepuff, Snape marched across and grabbing the object out of his hands.

"My Lord we must do it now!" Snape almost yelled at Voldemort.

Voldemort calmly looked at Snape, rising up a little higher in the centre of the circle. Harry hadn't noticed, but the circle of chanting Death Eaters had become louder and more intense, a second ring of magic was visibly starting to form around the group. Almost before Voldemort nodded Snape threw the cross into the centre of the circle, where it was immediately caught and held by streams of magic bursting forth from the chanting magic users. Voldemort immediately closed his eyes, spreading his hands out wide. Harry, who was himself being manhandled towards the door, noticed that the Death Eaters who were moving his friends had stopped to watch the proceedings, bunching up slightly towards the entrance the he, Ron and Neville had burst through only minutes before. Snape had come up beside Harry and was not watching the proceedings, instead Harry saw him reach into his robe, suddenly hearing the unmistakable noise of a Muggle transmission device emanating from Snape's cloak. Looking down Harry saw the tiniest trace of magic coming from the former teacher's wand. Snape and Harry made the briefest of eye contact, with Snape's eyes flicking up at the heavens for a second. Harry instantly looked up, seeing a bright and very distant flash from high above. Without hesitation the young wizard elbowed his distracted guard in the stomach, Snape pushed the stunned man out of the way and grabbing Harry.

"Contego!" screamed the older wizard. Before any of the other Death Eaters had a chance to react the world turned white. A massive white ray of magic screamed in from the heavens and impacted all around the small group of captives and captors. The impact time was only for a split second but was enough to throw back everyone on that side of the church violently. Harry and Snape immerged untouched, the previously frozen Order of the Phoenix members also remaining relatively unharmed, having received enough protection from being immobilised, though all except Luna were now free of their bind, as most of their captors had been rendered unconscious by the blast.

"Reverto-armas!" yelled Snape. Harry was already on his feet as his wand came flying back to his hand. Turning he fired on the stunned Death-Eater that still had Luna in a bind, knocking the larger man out. Of the other, originally hidden captors, only two more remained conscious, having been thrown clear through the open door into the compound, Neville deflected a blast form one as he recovered, Hermione returned fire, causing the dark wizard to dive to his left in search of cover.

"Lookout!" called Ron, pushing Neville out of the way as a powerful stream of green magic came in from the other side of the abandoned church. Bellatrix had recovered from her shock and was circling around the still chanting, and seemingly oblivious, circle of mages. Harry looked up to watch an alarm flare sail into the sky, the small red orb exploding brightly leaving red tracers, it had been fired by the older wizard from earlier, and who was now circling to help Bellatrix, who herself had been pinned down by Ron and Luna. Ginny, Neville and Hermione moved outside to hunt down the two remaining there, Ron and Luna had moved forward and were in a fierce fight with Bellatrix and company. This left Harry and Snape huddling behind cover next to the open door, Harry looked over to the floating form of Voldemort, seemingly as oblivious to the surrounding activities as the chanting mages.

"Can't we just blast him now?" asked Harry, uncommon darkness lacing his voice.

"No, normal magic wont work within the circle, everyone in it is immune until the rite is complete" replied Snape, taking in the new situation.

"If he finishes the rite, won't he become too powerful to stop?"

"He may be, but then no one really knows how the cross really works, not even him" said Snape, who then raised from his position and sent a powerful spell towards Bellatrix, impacting against the wall behind her it exploded violently, showering his former team-mate in debris and dust. Ron used the opportunity to rush forward, covered by Luna, he dove sideways, his spell hit Bellatrix on her flank and sent her flying backwards, the older wizard raised to fire on Ron, still coughing from the dust, but was hit by a spell from Luna, and promptly collapsed. Harry and Snape rose from their positions and turned just as the other three came rushing in from outside.

"Did you get them?" asked Ron, now dusting himself off.

"One got away" replied Hermione.

"No matter" replied Neville, an evil grin on his face "we have Voldemort"

And before anyone else could react he raised his wand, green fire spewing from its end, the Avada Kedavra curse bouncing off an unseen magical sphere and raced harmlessly into the night sky. Both Hermione and Ginny backed away slightly from their comrade, somewhat shocked at the choice, and power, of his last spell.

"A disturbingly powerful effort Longbottom" Snape said calmly, honestly impressed with his former students conviction in using the unforgivable curse.

"Though unfortunately futile" he continued. Snape moved around so he was standing more centrally in the classic cross footprint of the old church. Harry and the others moved over to stand next to the older wizard. The sudden lull in excitement in their immediate surroundings allowed them to again appreciate what was happening all around them. The intensity of the battle taking place outside was punctuated by the occasional screams of Dragons and other powerful mythical beasts. The fighting from the West appeared to be getting further away, as if the Death Eaters were making headway, while the other two fronts appeared to be holding steady, as far as they could guess at last.

"The rite will be finished in ten minutes" stated Hermione, looking at her Muggle watch "we may not be in a position to try and kill the Dark Lord by then, and even if we are he may be to powerful for us." she said dead pan. A nearby cry of a mountain troll emphasised that they were still surrounded by the enemy, and their saviour by the Aurors was looking far from certain.

"Very true Miss Granger" stated Snape "one of us will have to enter the circle and attempt to draw some of the power away from Voldemort."

Harry noted his former teachers use of the Dark Lords name, again wondering about the mysterious figures motives.

"I will go in" offered Neville immediately, the hatred in his eyes still not dissipated from before. Luna gave him a worried look.

"No mister Longbottom" interjected Snape, placing his hand on the now large young mans broad shoulders.

"Voldemort has wand protected the rite, only wands with the same base element as his may enter the circle" continued Snape. Harry knew the implication immediately, his expression hardening, already preparing himself for what he knew was about to come.

"Well what base element does his wand have?" asked Neville impatiently.

"A very rare one" continued Snape, staring down the outburst of the younger man, the older wizard then turned to look at Harry, the other Order of the Phoenix members followed his gaze.

"Harry has the same wand element" said Hermione suddenly "but surely The Dark Lord knows this?" she added more suspiciously. The continued twists and turns in Snape's loyalties taking their toll on even her good-natured trust.

"He does" Snape replied "but he was never expecting Harry to be given a chance to enter the circle, he did it to stop any of us from doing just that."

"That's rather paranoid" countered Hermione "and considering his level of paranoia I'm surprised he trusted Harry to be taken care of."

Snape watched her carefully for a second, not expecting this line of questioning form his former star pupil, even Ron was impressed that she was talking back to a teacher, even if only a former one.

"He didn't have a choice, he now knows of my bind to protect Harry from him, and so could not kill Harry himself." Snape continued quickly. "In any case Voldemort feels safe in the knowledge that no one would trust Potter to face him alone, particularly me, as my life depends on it."

"But you don't trust Harry" observed Luna dryly.

"Correct" replied Snape with a wry smile for the young lady "But I trust Dumbledore, and know that I am gambling my life for a cause much more important then myself"

Harry glared at his former teacher, somewhat disturbed that he shared a similar mindset with the man he despised almost more then Voldemort.

"Something that Voldemort could never comprehend, and so is somewhat blinded to" finished Snape. Harry was already prepared, stepping closer to the magical circle, knowing time was running out. Ginny was caught slightly off guard, overwhelmed by the speed of proceedings. Quickly running forward she planted a kiss on Harry, who was completely un-expecting the gesture, and barely had time to return the quick hug afterwards.

"Be careful Harry" she said quickly, before stepping back. Harry managed a quick smile, and a cursory glance back at his other friends, all watching him with determined expressions.

"You will have the element of surprise" advised Snape wisely from behind Harry "I am not sure of what will happen in there, but don't rely on normal magic, it will be more a battle of minds"

Harry looked back at Snape, giving him a nod in acknowledgement.

"We will try and hold this position as long as we can." was the last thing Harry heard before he stepped in-between two chanting Death Eaters, and his world disappeared.

From outside of the circle, Harry's form immediately took on a similar pose to that of Voldemorts', and began do ascend towards the dark wizards position, the dark wizard floating slightly off centre and the two starting to spin slowly around each other, their expressions relaying nothing of what was going on within their minds.

"Ginny, you're with Snape" said Neville suddenly "Secure the perimeter"

The others were brought back to their current situation, and the three pairs immediately split up to secure the courtyard, no sooner had Ron and Hermione reached the ruins of the southern church wall then the spells began to fly…

Harry blinked a few times as his eyes grew accustomed to the light, looking around he saw… nothing, there was literally nothing to see, he was effectively floating in space, the only thing visible was the light, blinking a few times Harry began to make out another floating figure, considerably closer to the light then he was, it had to be Voldemort. Attempting to move forward Harry felt resistance, as if the light held physical weight. Remembering back to what he had learnt about the Rite of Cecilia, and the need to become one with the enchanted objects power, Harry began to channel his emotions, the most powerful currently available to him being hate, his need to beat Voldemort, and his desire for revenge. The velocity in which Harry's body suddenly shot forward surprised even him. Recovering quickly he leaned his virtual body forward, flying towards the light. Moving quickly at first his progress began to slow as the force against him increased. Slowing considerably, Harry was behind and to the left of Voldemort, switching his focus from the light to Voldemort Harry fed off of his passion for revenge, his floating form subconsciously moving into the shadow created by Voldemort's virtual body, entering the shadow Harry felt the force of the light fade away and again flew forwards, positioning his elbow for a hit he impacted into the back of Voldemort at great speed… and bounced off harmlessly. Shocked at not having felt anything during the impact Harry was suddenly caught by the light and thrown back violently, quickly focusing his mind again, he steadied himself against the force of the light, coming to a stable state about ninety degrees from Voldemort and twice the distance to the light away.

Voldemort had felt nothing, but the shock of seeing Harry had broken his concentration and he had fallen back a bit against the light, Harry watched as it appeared that Voldemort was going to use his wand, though this only caused him to fall back more, and he quickly abandoned the idea. Both returned their concentration to the light source, which Harry could now see was the brilliantly shining Star-Cross of Hufflepuff. Spurred on by Harry's emergence, and the desire to pay back whoever had let this happen, Voldemort started to make headway towards the cross. Harry could guess the consequences of Voldemort making it to the cross first, and redoubled his efforts, after a minute of intense focus and concentration it was apparent to Harry that this was not a race he could win, Voldemort had simply had too great a head start, and was now only meters away, arm outstretched. Doubt started to creep into Harry's mind causing his own progress to slow. 'How could he lose, how could his hatred of Voldemort not be enough?' Harry thought to himself, desperately attempting to kindle a last ditch effort. What he found instead was his mind slipping towards another consequence of not beating Voldemort to the cross, something considerably more important to him then not getting revenge, something he had forgotten in his focus of hate, his friends. Visions of Hermione & Ron filtered through his mind… of the Weasleys, of Hagrid, Neville, Luna, the visions continued to grow as he remembered all the people that he had grown to know, all the people he held deer, and all the people that would suffer greatly if Voldemort was not stopped here, once and for all. Completely overcome by thoughts of the others he was shocked to find that his distracted mind had not caused him to fall back against the force of the light, indeed he was still floating forwards, looking up Harry could see that Voldemort had almost reached the cross, the expression on his face showing his extreme internal struggle and concentration. Refocusing his emotions Harry concentrated on his affection for his friends, all of them. Finding himself moving forwards quickly he continued to expand his thoughts to all the people he cared about, the emotions flooding trough the young wizard. It was as if an internal damn had been broken, his efforts to funnel these emotions into a desire to reach the cross were only crude, though the shear strength of his conviction on behalf of his friends spurred the young man forward. Voldemort could just make out Harry flying in from the side, this was enough to give him the final desire he himself required.

Two hands closed around the cross in the same instant of time, Harry shouted as he felt the power of the cross flow into him, having to utilise every fibre of his control not to let go, the perceived pain coming from his virtual hand being almost unbearable.

If anyone outside was paying attention they would have noticed that the star cross had floated up in-between the two wizards and was beginning to irradiate a complex stream of light, one that was both delicate and powerful, twisting and turning slowly to surround the two floating forms. It was one of the most beautifully graceful sights imaginable, and one no one was paying attention to. For this was all taking place in the middle of a war zone…

An semblance of a front line had long since disintegrated, the entire area had degenerated into a furious massive melee, with combat occurring in every

conceivable direction. Groups of opposing wizards and magic creatures fought pitched battles wherever they ran into each other, the most intense exchanges being focused on the struggle to hold the old church within the central compound. The scene was almost indescribable, Wizards, dragons, trolls, giants, centors, dementors, gargoyles, hippogriffs, witches, werewolves house elves, every conceivable magical sentient being was represented in the combatants, the injured, and the dead. The battle was taking place on the ground, in the buildings, in between the ruins, in the forest and in the air. Every type of spell was being used without restraint, the list of injuries were horrendous, and the cries of the injured mixed with the almost deafening sound of magic combat.

All this however was oblivious to the two competing wizards still within the rite circle, caught in there own titanic struggle. Eventually the pain passed some type of threshold and Harry felt nothing at all, opening his eyes he was back in the real world, in front of him was Voldemort, in between them was the star cross, which immediately lost its luminosity and fell to the ground. The circle of magic glowed brightly for a second then a ring of magic shot into the heavens, immediately followed by the rites magic field disseminating spectacularly.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed both wizards simultaneously, still floating. This time there was no meeting of spells, no mixing of magic, a gigantic thunderclap overpowered every other sound in the area, the sudden expulsion of force tacking down a few unlucky Aurors on brooms who where flying nearby and knocked over a nearby giant.

Harry crossed his arms in front of him and attempted to steady himself, opening his eyes he found he was still floating above the ground, mildly shocked, he only began to feel the power flowing trough him. The feeling was exhilarating, he felt unstoppable, no spell felt beyond his grasp, no action felt beyond his capabilities, he could do anything to achieving his one goal. This goal that was powered by his channelled emotion, his affection for the people he cared about, and the needed to protect them, his goal… to defeat Voldemort. Looking across Harry could see Voldemort, his own form still floating, around them the world appeared as if it was happening in slow motion, apparently not even manipulation of time was beyond their abilities now, Harry was barely conscious of the spells he was using, merely having to think of them or feel them appeared to be enough, it was as if his senses themselves had become magical, his every thought harnessing unknown magical abilities to help him attain his goal.

"You persist in hampering me Potter" Harry heard Voldemort's words in his head.

Somewhat unprepared for the mental attack Harry was barely able to sharpen his minds defences against Voldemort's sudden incursion, though he couldn't help a brief look by the dark wizard into his memory.

"So Snape is my betrayer" came Voldemort's voice, once more in Harry's mind, his tone did not betraying any hint of malice, more as if this action was an amusing fact.

"I suspected he was powerful enough to hide the ultimate truth from me…" continued Voldemort, Harry remained silent, in the meantime formulating another desire.

"Though I would never have believed that he would be foolish enough to place his faith in you, obviously I over estimated the man" Voldemort continued, laughing cruelly.

"No" replied Harry "you underestimated him, as I did."

This generated only a bigger laugh from Voldemort. Who stopped only after he noticed a gold band had materialised around is wrist.

"You can not escape me Voldemort" said Harry coldly. "Only one of us will be alive by the end of tonight"

Voldemort admired his bracelet then gave Harry a purely evil grin.

"You stupid boy, do you really believe you can do anything to me that I don't myself desire?"

Harry's expression did not waver.

"Very well then, let us fulfil your wishes!" said Voldemort, suddenly launching into an attack.

Down on the ground Ron had just enough time to look up and subconsciously admire the blazing flashes of light, which was all that was visible of the accelerated battle between Voldemort and Harry. He was breathing heavily, blood ran down his left arm, his shaking hand still gripping a high calibre revolver, now empty. Looking at it for a second he threw it to the ground, the muggle weapon landing next to the body of a werewolf that it itself had helped create. Behind him Hermione stopped shaking, blinking a few times she turned to tend to the injured. Ron stared blankly for a few more second then looked around. An unconscious dragon and a dead mountain giant was only some of the stranger sights that met his eyes. All around him lay dead and injured magic users, many of them from his side. He couldn't refer to them as Aurors anymore because many of them weren't. Ron cringed slightly as his eyes rested upon the body of a young witch, her once beautiful features having been distorted by some ungainly spell, and she had been on the Death-Eaters side. He looked at his hands, still trembling at the spell he had cast to 'kill' the mountain giant. Next to Ron a much older wizard came up to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it lad, you didn't have a choice, let's deal with the wounded" he said kindly. Ron snapped out of the trance he was in, moving quickly to help stabilise one of the many badly injured. There was no real time for reflection in any case, though the immediate battle had been won, with the remaining Death-Eaters fleeing, they would soon regroup, or another entirely separate group would immerge, it was important to try and remove as many of the wounded as possible, because at any time they may find themselves in a new fight. The sizable force that Ron and Hermione had been part of had continued to gain reinforcements, small groups joining them from time to time, the new fighters being made mostly of normal wizards and witches of all ages, and various mythical creatures, not Aurors at all, but family friends and allies of good, who had felt obliged to join in the struggle. And these unfortunately made up many of the casualties, the powerful array of creatures in the service of the Dark Lord taking their toll amongst the brave civilian fighters. Luckily there appeared to be considerably more injured then dead on the side of the Aurors, though unfortunately there were also now considerably more injured then able, particularly when the incapacitated of the Death-Eaters was included in the count. The raging battle had formed into three distinct struggles, one for the woods and southern ruins, one for the central ruins and one for a rocky ridgeline to the north of the ruins. Ron had just witnessed the temporary victory of his sides for the woods, though considering the number of able people still standing, it could not really be called a victory. Already many people were being evacuated and moved to a temporary field hospital, (called such only because it was a concentration of injured and healers) to the East, and nearer to the Auror controlled portal key. Ron got ready to move out with Hermione and fourteen other civilian fighters (all that could be spared) to give token reinforcement to the central conflict. Moving over to the remains of an old doorway they were stopped by the appearance of Luna, arm slung around Neville and hobbling badly. Hermione gave out a short gasp upon spotting her friend, Neville was covered in blood, the bloodied short sword and frightening expression he also had being enough to make even Ron take a step back.

"Neville what happened?" asked Hermione quickly, moving up to help Luna, Neville let go of the shaking young woman and leaned for a second against the remnants of the doorway.

"We have secured the ruins but there is no one left…too many injured." he got out between breathes. "I got a message from Lupin, it looks like we're about to lose in the north, they need everyone to stop it turning into a slaughter."

"Where is Ginny?" asked Ron, worried that his sister was not with the other two.

"She was badly injured, Snape took her to get treatment." Neville continued, though his face portrayed no real sadness at having to dispense the information, it was clear that he was now running completely on adrenalin.

"Oh no" gasped Hermione on instinct, giving Ron a sympathetic look. Ron looked on impassively, his entire family was currently somewhere on the battlefield, in what state, he did not know, his emotions were no longer functioning properly either.

"I heard that there was a force of Death Eaters moving south to swing around and destroy the portal key, but I'm not sure of anything anymore" finished Neville, his intense expression finally overcome by exhaustion. Silence returned, the distant sound of the last fierce battle being fought in the north providing a chilling background. A few flashes from above reminding them that another battle was still taking place, the one that all the carnage around them was for.

Though ten of the nearby civilian wizards and witches were older (sometimes considerably) then the young order of the Phoenix members they still looked to the four for leadership, all having shown it brilliantly only moments before. Originally the four youngsters had been lead by older Aurors, but the continue combat had resulted in almost all Aurors becoming casualties, the remaining number being caught up with the mammoth struggle to the north, the more open environment seemingly sucking in the greater proportion of resources from either side. In this case it was Hermione who took the initiative

"Neville, take the remaining people here to help in the north, gather who you can as you go. Ron, find a broom and check out if there really is something coming from the south, if there is, the injured will be in danger. I'll head to the healers with Luna to get her some help, and warn them if something is really coming" she said quickly. Ron and Neville simply nodded, reenergised at having clear objectives again.

"Come on lets go" said Neville to the others, only giving Luna the briefest of glances before turning to head off. Luna was not in a state to notice in any case, slumping against Hermione she was only half conscious. With the others filed past, Hermione slung Luna's arm over her shoulder and started to head off to the healers, about two minutes later she saw Ron flying off to her right on a discarded broom, it taking longer for him to find a functioning one then expected.

Flying up into the night sky Ron was overcome by the stillness of it all, after the carnage of the last hour the sound of relative silence was almost deafening. All the combat was now concentrated around the ridge and planes to the north, Ron turning to look at the spectacular lightshow in the distance, punctuated by flashes and distant rumbles. Looking down his eyes travelled over the now abandoned battlefield, the dead still lying were they fell, the complete absence of light allowing the whole horrifying scene to be bathed in calm moonlight. Looking up he saw the continued flashes of Harry's and Voldemort's fight, the blazing streaks in the sky a serial sideshow to the combat to the north, below the two accelerated combatants was the now seemingly abandoned ruins, the irony of the situation not being lost on Ron, both sides had seemingly forgotten their purpose for being here, Voldemort. It had been quite obvious to all after the two's emergence that they were locked into a private contest it was impossible to intervene in, and in any case the immediate struggle facing all was of greater importance, and so the battle had evolved, consuming the resources of both sides evenly, each sides still believing they could win, and/or only too conscious of what the battle had already cost them, and what it would cost them if they lost, and Voldemort survived… this thought being the case for both sides.

Looking back around Ron scanned the forests below, looking for only a moment it didn't take him long before he spotted the dark group, only about a mile away from the healers, and moving straight towards them. From what Ron could make out there were about fifty of them, amongst them creatures that Ron had no desire to see closer. If they came upon the wounded there would be carnage, Ron knew that there would be no quarter shown, he had to move fast. Being the only thing air-bound in the area Ron was not hard to spot, a gargoyle took flight from the group of fifty and come straight for him. Ron was out of time, and couldn't risk losing the fight, Ron dove towards the trees, flying low and accelerating towards where the healers were. The gargoyle came in at 3 O'clock, Ron feigned left and ducked under a heavy branch at high speed to avoid the initial collision, the creatures talons missing his head by inches, the gargoyle arced back around gracefully, picking up speed and catching up to Ron from behind and on his left. Continuing to weave through the trees at high speed Ron did not have the time to look back at his pursuer, spotting a gap in the canopy he fired a warning flare ahead of himself, Ron would never have believed a creature made of stone could fly so swiftly but the hairs standing up on the back of his neck told him the creatures talons were only meters away, and getting closer. With a final burst of speed Ron literally exploded out of the undergrowth into the small clearing, pulling up sharply. Spells flew just under the young man, slamming into the hapless gargoyle which immerged immediately behind him. Froze in mid-flight the creatures momentum carried it across the clearing were it impacting into a tree and smashing into a million pieces.

Taking a deep breath Ron looked down, spotting Snape and Hermione, their arms still raised from the deflection spell they had used to contain the gargoyle fragments, and flew down to them. The two were surrounded by wounded and unconscious, looking around Ron guessed that there were hundreds scattered around the clearing and between the trees, the handful of healers spending there time simply stabilising the dying and working on the more critically injured. Landing, Ron saw a healer bent over the unconscious form of Ginny, the young witch appeared to be deep in concentration, next to Hermione and Snape sat Luna, only looking mildly better then before.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Ron automatically.

"We are not sure" replied Snape "What did you see?" he suddenly asked.

"We have to get everyone out of here, there are about fifty of them maybe

more, they will be here any minute." answered Ron immediately, about to state the fact, even without prompting.

"There are too many to move, we will have to get help" said Hermione, the desperation in her voice evident.

"No" said Snape coldly. "There is no help, we will have to save who we can."

And with that he turned as if to leave.

"And what about the rest? Are we just going to leave them to die?" asked Hermione.

Snape stopped in his tracks, only half turning back to face the two.

"And what would you suggest we do Ms Granger, throw our lives away in a futile attempt to stop the slaughter? There is no point" he stated definitively, no emotion present in his voice. Hermione watched him for a second, the anger growing inside of her.

"We can't just leave them!" she stated in final protest. Turning a little more, Snape locked eyes with the young woman, his eyes matching hers in intensity.

"I, can" he said calmly, though his words carried such intensity that it was able to shake Hermione out of her anger. Turning back around he walked over to the kneeling witch, assisting her in healing Ginny. Hermione turned to look at Ron, who had moved closer to be next to her, tears began to form in her eyes, unable to accept the idea of abandoning the people around her. Wrapping her in his arms Ron gave her a tender hug. Away to the south they herd the terrible cry of a large beast, the creatures animalistic instinct releasing a cruelly joyous outburst in its recognition of easy pray, ripe for the killing, and now only a hundred meters away. Hermione cringed, and then heard Ron whisper into her ear.

"It's time"

Pulling back slightly Hermione looked at his calm face in shock, her teary eyes expressing disbelief, then silent, determined approval.

"Ron… I" she began, but was cut off as he bent down and kissed her. She was barely able to return the gesture before he pulled his head away, pointed his wand hand towards the heavens and shouted

"Potentia-elementum!"

Immediately Ron's entire body became rigid, Hermione gasping slightly as his other arm's grip on her tightened. His eyes glassed over as unseen power overrode his system. Already the air around the two began to almost crystallise. High above, strange lights flickered across the sky, streaming in from the horizon to dissipate immediately above where they all stood. Hermione wrapped her non-wand hand around Ron's torso, her eyes narrowing as she looked through the trees towards the advancing Death Eaters.

"What are you doing!" yelled Snape, moving towards them. "You are going to kill yourselves!"

He couldn't move any closer as wind began to whip up fiercely around the two.

"Try to shield them" said Hermione simply, her quiet voice carrying remarkably well over the increasing noise. And with that they suddenly disappeared. Snape removed his hand from shielding his face as the sudden wind instantly dissipated, looking around he saw the two materialise immediately above the position of the Death Eaters, the tormenting of the air recommencing immediately around them, high above everyone the light show had intensified, something resembling lightning discharging in the upper atmosphere.

"They are too close" said Snape darkly, already beginning to back away. Next to him Luna suddenly walked past, seemingly completely oblivious to what was going on. Snape stopped to stare at the young woman in confusion. Walking calmly in front of the last injured person she raised her wand, a deflection spell forming a weak defensive barrier in front of her, it was a token gesture, considering the area she was attempting to create the shield over, and Snape knew it. Looking back around he could see that the small number of healers and helpers littered amongst the injured were all staring at Luna and him, awaiting some kind of guidance. Snape knew that there was only seconds left, Hermione and Ron were already accelerating towards the unsuspecting Death Eaters, the dark group being themselves too caught up with thoughts of the upcoming massacre to notice what was coming in from above. Snape looked at the faces of the healers, recognising immediately that they were not going to run, they couldn't, he could see it in their eyes.

"Damn fools!" yelled Snape, turning and pointing his wand at Luna's back.

"tribuo-vis-vires!" Snape yelled, blue magic streaming from his wand and impacting into Luna, instantly her shield grew in size and intensity. Snape watched in horror as Ron and Hermione disappeared into the trees.

From either side of him more streams of blue magic impacted onto Luna, the shield literally exploding in size and intensity, then Ron's spell discharged and the world turned white.

Harry and Voldemort's struggle had been going on for what felt like hours, the two fighters almost oblivious to the events unfolding in slow motion around them. The fight had been intense, seesawing on many occasions. Harry had almost been defeated numerous times, though each time the young wizard recovered just enough to avoid being finished off. Voldemort had the experience and the talent on his side, but somehow Harry's will was strong enough for the out skilled magician to always just get away. Pausing for the first time in the intense duel they both were able to take in what else had been happening, both noticing that the fighting below them had finished, and that the impressive light show that was the massive battle in the North was almost matched by the single discharge of Ron's powerful spell. The immense stream of magic funnelled down from the heavens and decimated everything in the immediate area, looking down Harry could see the deflection spell of Luna, calving a neat V shape in the otherwise white circle of impacting magic which hit the earth like a stream of water. Harry's eyes were able to take in everything, a brief glance was more then enough for him to know where everyone was, and what they were doing, looking at the battle to the North Harry was able to see that a large group of new civilians had appeared and were moving to back up the Aurors and their allies, the Aurors were going to win, unless the Death Eaters received immediate reinforcements.

"You are going to lose Voldemort" Harry said simply, a satisfied smirk on his face. "You can not defeat me alone, and soon I will have an entire army on my side to help finish you off" he stated coldly, floating in the night sky. Voldemort had also been looking around, noticing that many of his Death Eaters were already in retreat.

"Cowards!" he said bitterly. Looking back at Harry Voldemort suddenly gave him a purely evil smile.

"It appears that no one deserves to survive this night but me" he said with satisfaction. And with that the two returned to the world around them, time sped back up to normal, Harry didn't understand the meaning behind Voldemort's last comment, and subconsciously looked back quickly to Ron and Hermione, the last of the spell discharged and he could spot his two friends kneeling together in the centre of the decimated landscape, the instant Ron's spell finished Hermione's deflection spell, which had been keeping the two alive in the eye of the storm, ended, and the two collapsed into unconsciousness. Similarly Luna did the same, followed by many of the healers which had been poring their power into her.

"Such a wasted effort" Voldemort said, causing Harry to look back at the dark wizard. "Though it does give me an idea on how to finish this."

And with that the dark wizard flew backwards, his arms outstretched, Harry watched him apprehensively, then suddenly sensed what he had planned, honestly shocked, he sprang into action, his own arms flying out.

Down on the battlefield of the northern ridgeline and planes, Lupin and Tonks were straining to deflect a concerted effort to overpower the flanks of their precarious position on a small rocky outcrop. Then suddenly the attack faltered, and then ceased entirely. In fact all across the front Death Eaters were disengaging and falling back. "Now what's going on?" asked Tonk's, moving next to Lupin. He was about to respond when he was overcome with an erg to look at where he knew Harry and Voldemort where. Voldemort was shinning like a red beacon, surrounded by intense deep red light, his body being a dark object at its centre. Blue streams of magic started to shoot up into the heavens from the nearby Death Eaters, as well as from the woods to the West where the survivors of the other battles were scattered.

Lupin's entire mind seemed to focus on the two floating figures, followed by a simple thought, one he felt very obliged to act upon.

'I must help Harry defeat Voldemort.'

Back up in the air Harry prepared himself for what he knew was about to come. White magic began to form in thin wisps around his floating form.

Voldemort already had a head start, fed by the strength of his followers.

Harry noticed a few offensive spells slam into the magical sphere around Voldemort, including some rather powerful and maintained Avada Kedavra curses.

'Damn' thought Harry, he had not made the subconscious call to his side specific enough. Suddenly however Harry felt a surge of power, flicking his eyes down he saw that Snape was transferring strength to him. This was followed by multiple other blue streams of magic impacting into the magical sphere around the younger wizard, accelerating his formation of the counter spell.

Red lightning was already crackling from the inner surface of the invisible magical sphere around Voldemort towards the centre of his open palms, where an intense red point of light was building rapidly.

Harry was out of time, pointing his wand his entire body gave off an intense flash of white light before a bright stream of white magic screamed off towards Voldemort impacting and surrounding the Dark wizard.

The sight was awesome. Harry, floating high in the sky, was glowing bright white and was being fed by a considerable number of blue streams of magic. The young man straining to maintain his containment of Voldemort's destructive spell, the white stream of magic he was discharging had effectively neutralised Voldemort's red light, and strangely there appeared to be nothing surrounding the dark wizard at all. The streams of strength-transfer spells fired by the Death Eaters concentrated immediately behind the Dark Lord, about two meters away from his floating form, seemingly dissipating into an invisible point, the numerous offensive spells impacting randomly were the only indication that Voldemort's invisible magic sphere was still up.

Harry cursed his inexperienced, due to his general request for aid, he was only receiving the same amount of magic from his allies as Voldemort was, his advantage in numbers being lost with the multitude of people outright attacking Voldemort, something he no longer had enough spare concentration to alter. Though these attacks would draw away some of Voldemort's focus they were nowhere near as effective as what Harry would have been able to do with the equivalent magic. As it was, he was straining already.

"You would sacrifice the lives of all your followers, all the ones who are helping you now!" screamed Harry's voice in Voldemort head.

"Why not" said Voldemort coldly "They have served their purpose."

Harry could almost 'feel' the sick smile that was forming on Voldemort's face, the prospect of destroying his ignorant and worthless followers for their poor efforts only spurring him on. Voldemort focused more effort, enjoying Harry's obvious struggle to maintain control.

"And you would sacrifice your own life in an attempt to save them all." said Voldemort in Harry's head, continuing to feel the magic and specifically tormenting Harry.

"Which is the more foolish action?" Voldemort asked rhetorically.

Harry found one last reserve of strength, pouring all of his efforts, all his strength and concentration, into not only containing the cataclysmic spell, but also feeding it back into its source; there would be no surviving if he failed. This sudden offensive act, as well as Harry's complete dedication to the action, forced Voldemort co commit all of his own efforts, both Wizards literally shacking with effort. The balance of power was resting on a knifes edge, but in this contest Voldemort was the surging mass, while Harry was the valiant damn, holding back the tide, and both wizards could already see the cracks beginning to form… it was only a matter of time.

Far bellow the two floating wizards a single figure ran at speed through the ruins of the old castle. He too was under the influence of 'Harry's request', though due to the general terms of the influencing spell he was able to chose in which way he would render his aid, and unlike all the other magic users in the surrounding area, his immediate thought was not to aid with the use of a spell… either offensive, or defensive. Coming to a halt immediately bellow the floating form of Voldemort, Neville Longbottom looked up at his target, almost 200m above him. His posture, stance and expression were a sight to behold, he was arguably the most dangerous looking, if not scary, combatant on the battlefield, and this being for either side. Bloodied and battered, he was now carrying his well used short-sword in his right hand, wand gript firmly in his left.

The situation above looked relatively stable, the multitude of offensive spells slammed into Voldemort's invisible magic sphere at regular intervals, It was quite apparent Voldemort was well protected from magic. An evil grin crossed Neville's face, he was sure that Voldemort had once again ignored what he would consider a Muggle threat, it was something he would bet his life on. Admiring the short-sword for a second, Neville gave it a few sweeps, then magically re-sharpening the surface to a super fine edge, though insuring that the sword itself remained non-magical. Looking back up he readied himself, taking a few deep breathes before pointing his wand at the ground.

Harry had only seconds to live, and he knew it, his body screamed at him to surrender, to end the pain, it was after all completely hopeless, but somehow he couldn't give up, Voldemort would have to defeat him outright, Harry could except no less from his own efforts…

Harry's eyes sprung open, the resistance was gone, the pain dissipated, his first instinct was to asking the question.

'Am I dead?'

In front of him floated the oddly serene form of Voldemort, his expression a mix of shock and disbelief. Harry could make out a thin red line travelling the length of his body, effectively splitting him in half. Looking up he could see Neville, vertical momentum now spent, arcing gracefully in the air in his final strike pose, eyes never leaving Voldemort, before he began to plummet back to earth. Harry had just enough sense to give a quick flick of his wand to reunite Neville with his own just recently discarded wand, before focusing back to Voldemort.

Free of attacks against his containment spell Harry threw every ounce of his efforts into feeding back the unstable cataclysmic spell into Voldemort. The effect was instant, the intensity and speed of the attack was like being hit by a sledgehammer. Voldemort was completely unprepared for the physical attack of Neville's, and it would have been difficult under normal circumstances to survive such wounds. With both wizards relinquishing there suggestive spells the magic users below ceased their activities, simply standing and watching the spectacle above.

Harry, now completely drained of his power, struggled to float back from Voldemort and towards the ground as quickly as he could.

Voldemort opened his eyes, releasing one last terrible scream from his tormented body in a vein attempt to save his life. The containment spell collapsed, a blood red sphere, gold lightning discharging on its surface, expanded around the dark wizard before collapsing inwards. Force relatively contained a bright flash of brilliant red light, accompanied by a sonic boom and shockwave, was all that escaped Harry's spell, the annihilation of Voldemort so complete that no physical remains, not even ash, floated down from the spells epicentre.

All around the ruins the magic users were beginning to come out of their trance like state, the remaining Death-Eaters quickly making their escape, non remaining on the Auror's side with any desire or energy to try and stop them.

I his eagerness to return to the ground Harry had landed far away from were Snape and the others where, and it took him some time to get back to them.

Harry appeared on the wall of a small ruined house located next to the clearing that was the southern field hospital, ahead of him he could see that Neville had already made it back ahead of him, the young man was sprawled on the ground looking up at the stars, completely exhausted. The only indication that he was still alive was that he was absentmindedly stroking the hair of Luna, who was resting her head and one arm on his chest and was looking otherwise peacefully asleep. Harry's eyes searched until he spotted Snape, Ron and Hermione, the two younger wizards resting on the edge of the grass protected by Luna's shield spell before the terrain turned scorched and twisted. Harry immediately made his way towards his old friends.

"Harry!" called Ron enthusiastically, though then clutched his head as if he was currently having the worst hangover of his life.

"Harry" called Hermione in a more measured tone, instinctively trying to get up to give her friend a hug, but her legs almost immediately giving up below her.

"Don't waste your strength" said Snape with his usual lack of affection. Harry made the last of the distance and knelt down to scoop up his two friends in one massive hug, the three friends were overcome with joy despite the pain of their respective wounds.

"Ginny?" said Harry pulling back a bit.

"Will be fine" answered Snape. "And so will these two… despite all logic" he added in his classic tone. Taking a breath Snape continued.

"I underestimated you Weasley" he said, looking down at the group of three "And you're both quite lucky I never overestimated you Miss Granger" had added. Something resembling a smile passing across his lips. Ron and Hermione enjoyed the comment, being as close to a complement they could expect from their former potions teacher.

"We missed the best bit though" said Ron turning to Harry.

"I heard that you vaporised Voldemort, after Neville cut him in half!" he continued excitably, cringing again due to his over enthusiasm and injuries. Harry noted the first time he had heard Ron use the Dark Lords name.

"You should have seen the look on his face" said Harry, smiling "He never saw that coming."

Behind them Snape was about to say something when he was interrupted from above.

"Severus Snape" said a female voice with authority. All turned to look at the source of the voice, a very warmly clothed witch came down from the night sky, frost and ice still visible on her clothes.

"Julia Norwich" replied Snape, turning to face her, the other three could not help but notice that Snape suddenly had a large cunning smile on his face, it almost being unrecognisable to the three former students.

"It is so good to see you again" he continued smoothly. The witch landed elegantly, removing her thick beanie to reveal short blond hair, Harry recognised her as the witch from Snape's memory.

"Trust your first contact with me after all these years to be a request for help" she said slyly, moving closer.

Harry suddenly remembered the heavenly burst of magic from inside the church, she must have been very high up indeed to remain undetected.

"One can always rely on a fellow knight of Slytherin" Snape said before the two embraced like old friends, the three Order of the Phoenix members simply looking on bemused.

"Who 'are' the knights of Slytherin?" asked Hermione suddenly, overcome by her academic curiosity, it had long bugged her not to be able to find an answer to this question. Julia, arms still loosely wrapped around Snape, looked up at him, receiving a nod from the taller man.

"The knights of Slytherin were set up to protect the honour of the house of Salazar." she stated, the pride in her voice evident.

"Salazar knew that his house would attract the most powerful and capable wizards and witches" continued Snape. "He also knew that the nature of power could lead to instability."

"So he set up a society to ensure that the more undesirable and dangerous people could be 'removed' if it were necessary" Julia finished.

Harry gave a smirk, it sure sounded like something Slytherin could come up with, morally twisted, and infinitely complicated.

Snape turned back to Julia, effectively ignoring the other three, his hands were still loosely wrapped around her waste.

"So has any man managed to tame you after all these years my dear?" he asked almost casually, his eyes and expression best described as being like a carnivores, judging its prey.

"Non that have lasted beyond their arrogance" she replied in kind, her expression taking on a similar aspect. Snape smiled as he recognised the fight in his eyes (It had been too long).

The other three watched on in mild fascination, and slight horror, at seeing Snape act this way in front of them, apparently completely unperturbed.

"So where have you been holding up all this time?" asked Snape, the question being again perfectly weighted. Julia smiled cunningly back at the former professor, raising her hand her larger broom flew obediently into it.

"Let me show you" she said in a low voice and a smile.

Before anyone knew it Julia had mounted the now floating broom and quickly remove her heavier coat, throwing it to one side, Snape moved around to sit sidesaddle behind her, looping one arm around her now thin waste.

"Aren't you going to stay and help the others?" asked Hermione, slightly shocked at his quick exit "or at least find out what happened to them?"

Snape looked around for a second, taking in the scene, no real emotion present in his face.

"There are others more capable then I" replied Snape. "And in any case Professor MinervaMcGonagall) is alive, and knows how to contact me" he said almost casually, only the slightest of edges present in his voice. Harry was somehow not surprised that he simply seemed to know whether his former colleague was alive or not.

Julia looked like she was about to head off, though hesitated as Snape indicated for her to pause. Normally the three young adults would have found the site of Snape on a boom, riding side-saddle, side splittingly amusing, though events had overtaken them, and the scene barely registered as odd.

"Potter" said Snape, drawing the attention of the young wizard "You inherited much more of your mother in you then just her eyes" he said simply, giving Harry a respectful nod. Immediately after he finished the gesture Julia took off, and the two quickly disappeared off into the sky.

Harry smiled to himself, trust Snape to manage to complement Harry while still managing a half insult towards his father. Shaking his head slightly he looked back towards Neville, Luna and the other injured. Harry noted that many more people were appearing to help the multitude of incapacitated.

Behind Harry Ron and Hermione had collapsed back onto the ground, Hermione's head resting on Ron's outstretched arm, the two talking amongst themselves.

Harry, still crouching, thought about the nights events, quite simply amazed that he and his friends were all still alive. In the back of his mind however he still harboured apprehension at finding out the fate of the others he knew had taken part in the battle. Harry took quick stock of his magical powers, not surprised that he had relinquished most, if not all of the power he had received from the Star cross of Hufflepuff in the last attempt to defeat Voldemort.

Harry mused at the irony of it all, through it had appeared to be a titanic struggle between good and evil, the most dangerous player in the game had been a man with no clear morals or scruples, but someone who simply believed deep down that what they were doing was right, a man who couldn't really be trusted by anyone, or for anything, not even to be evil.

Eyes defocused in thought Harry came back to reality to realise he was staring at a beautiful young woman amongst the injured, she was leaning back on her elbows and smiling at him, Harry returned her smile, all previous thoughts instantly vanishing. The young wizard rose to go and pay the young fiery redhead a visit.

Perhaps there wasn't a clear line between good and evil, and perhaps it would take more then his lifetime to figure out the grey, but it didn't matter, Harry would do the best he could, as he was sure most other people would too, and that would be enough…

The End.

Authors note: Wow reading back over that it gets a bit complicated, but I was really running out of patience and I think it still flows in a manageable way. It has the most important ideas in it I wanted to get across, and is quite exciting to read, at least I hope. Well that's it for HP hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review.

Thanks!


End file.
